


All that I lost, All that I have Now.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: The title speaks for itself in a way. This is a tag for 1/14 as it grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It's a cross between a hurt/ comfort and friendship with a bit of romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> This is an old fic transferred from another site. It started as something small, yet grew and grew until it hit seven chapters. With the help of my wonderful friend Shin, this story came about. This is one of my most favourite stories that I wrote while in the NCIS NOLA fandom and still holds a special place in my heart even though I don't write in that fandom anymore.

After telling the same version of events four times, Meredith Brody was getting a little annoyed. She knew that this was not about her dead fellow agent and the events leading to the shooting that morning. Sure enough, the real reason for the questions soon popped up. Her time as an agent afloat on the Moultrie was, here again, the damn elephant was back as large as ever. She sat and rubbed her hands together under the table, this would be with her now till she either quite the force or died. No matter how much she tried to run and hide it always came back to get her. She was not going to drag this up again, not now, not again. Getting back up from the table she made it quite clear that she was not having this conversation and left the room.

Coming downstairs she tried to get on with her work but her mind was so not in it. She knew now by refusing to start the conversation she was going to get the case opened again and sure enough, she was called to one side to be told she was wanted back for questioning about it. Standing with LaSalle at Pride's desk she looked upstairs and watched as the two men went over the files and reports from that day. She was brought back by the sound of her name being called out and turned to see Pride looking at her. She had heard on a subconscious level what Pride had asked her to do so she turned to walk away.

She did what was needed to be done but she needed to get away, to run again and hide from the pain and the memories. Pride sensed the fight or flight instinct in his young agent, he didn't want her to hide away again, she needed to face her past and put it behind her. He needed to find a way to help her. Pride kept a very close eye on her as she worked, he even sent her to speak to Loretta and hoped that speaking to another woman might help.

When she returned from speaking to Loretta he did sense a slight change in her. Whatever the ME had said to her had made a difference. Now he needed to see if he could make a difference. When she first arrived in his office he wasn't sure how she would fit in, Chris and himself were happy with the male environment they had become accustomed to. When she arrived she cleared the office and make it look more like an office and not the local boys hang out.

She made sure they kept the place clean which he had to admit was a first for them and their desks were always clean now. It was nice having a woman around, more so since Linda was gone. He enjoyed the fact she tried to fit in even if she didn't bring up her personal life, the way LaSalle and her bonded as partners and friends and teased each other like siblings did. He didn't want to lose her if she felt she had to run again.

He needed to pick the right time to speak to her and see if he could help but he had no idea when or how that was going to be as they needed to solve this case and find the little boy. The chance came when they were alone in the car for Pride to finally bring the subject up, as he drove he looked across at her seeing she was lost in thought. He wondered what on earth had happened for her to block away so much pain and hurt. He had her file and had to admit he had only skimmed it, not really reading it in depth. He wanted to see what she could do now not what she did in the past. Well, it was now or never.

"So where do you want to transfer this time? I am sure we can sort it out in the next week." Pride said as he looked at the pain that crossed her face when he spoke.

"You want me to leave?" Brody asked trying to keep the tears in check that had been threatening to fall all day.

Pride had had enough, he pulled the car over as soon as it was safe and went round to the passenger door. Pulling the door open he reached over and undid Brody's seat belt before taking her hand and pulling her out the car to her feet. Once she was stood in front of him he did something that he never thought he would ever do, he stepped up and pulled Brody into his arms. With one hand anchoring her head and the other running up and down her back, he held her. At first, he felt her tense at the contact but gradually he felt her relax and literally melt into him.

"Tell me what happened, let me help. I don't want you to leave and I know you don't want to leave either." Pride whispered in her ear and he felt her slowly let the walls come down and she broke down sobbing.

Pride somehow managed to manoeuvre them both back a little and get the back door of the car open, stepping backwards he sat down and brought her with him to sit in the car. She had lost all sense of bearings as she finally let go, her legs not willing to hold her up anymore. Pride still held her tight against his chest as the past eight years of pain, hurt, and misery finally broke free. Somehow they had managed to move from standing in front of each other to sitting with Brody now fully encompassed in Pride's arms with her sitting in his lap.

They sat like that with Brody breaking her heart and Pride holding her, letting her take comfort in the fact he was there and he wasn't going to leave. He still had no idea what had happened to cause such an emotional response from someone who was a match for the toughest of criminal minds. He could now say he had seen the best and worst of Meredith Brody and he much preferred the best side. As he ran his hand up and down her back and held her head to his chest he whispered soothing words into her ear hoping to give her as much time as she needed.

After nearly a full hour of Brody sat crying he felt her breathing ease a little as she managed to finally gain control of the raging storm within her. He still kept tight hold and as she didn't pull away he waited for her to move. Slowly Brody pulled back a little and looked up at the man whose arms and lap she was currently sat in.

"Well, I have to say that this is a first. I have never ever had that effect on women, ever." Pride told a very red-eyed blotchy faced Brody trying to lighten the mood.

"Pride I have..." Brody started to say but was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"When I have women cry for an hour sitting in my lap I think just this once we can use first names, don't you Meredith?" As he shuffled a little to make himself more comfortable.

"Before you even say I'm so sorry and I should be able to control myself garbage don't bother. I don't want to hear it, what I want to hear is what you are going to do about the fact you need to face the reasons you're running. You need to start to let go of the reason you hesitated and the deaths of those people on board that ship." Pride told Brody as she worked her way off his lap and came to sit next to him.

"How about we start with a thank you, Dwayne, then. Then if you don't mind I would like to share with you what I am running from and the reasons behind it. On saying that you have read my file so you will know some of what happened before that fateful day that has seen my hiding away ever since." Brody said as she looked at Pride trying to gauge his reaction.

"I am here when you're ready to talk and always have been. We do have a little problem though as I haven't actually read all of your files. I skimmed it as I don't believe you can judge a person by their past, I wanted to see what you had now to offer my team. If you want I can read the file and we can talk later but I think it will be best for you and me if you start at the beginning and tell me what happened. Take it at your own pace, we have as long as you need." Pride told Brody as he watched her gather her thought.

"When I saw that sailor standing there, the fact he had a bomb was not the first thing that registered in my mind. The first thing I saw was his back till he turned and locked eyes with me. That was all it took to make me pause, his eyes. I used to look at a pair of eyes the same shape and colour as his every day of my life from the day I was born, if not before. My twin sister had the exact same shape and colour eyes, brilliant blue. When I saw his eyes, I saw her eyes staring back at me but not the way I last saw them. Lifeless on the mortuary slab a few days earlier when she was killed by a drunk driver." Brody managed to say before her voice left her again as the sobs returned as the memories and images coming flooding back.

Pride reached out again and pulled her to his chest as yet again she collapsed under the weight of her twin sisters death and the reason she hesitated. Now he understood what had happened he didn't blame her for her actions one bit. She had been to hell and back and she was still there now. She had never let her sister's memory go and she wouldn't until she faced the fact that the deaths on the ship were not her fault. How could she have carried this around for eight years and never let anyone in, never let anyone see how bad she was hurting.

Now Pride understood how things with her fiancé never worked out. No doubt he had no idea about any of this, like the rest of the world she had blocked him out to hide away. Letting her cry he didn't know what to say or do other than hold her. She needed to work this out her system so hopefully, she could go back and face the demons of her past and finally let her sister's memory rest. Face the fact the deaths were not her fault and walk away knowing she could stop running.

Brody sobbed and sobbed, she couldn't stop it. Her life was a mess and now so was her job. How the hell did she let her boss be the one to break through, how had he managed where so many had failed. Slowly as the tears stopped she moved back again and looked at her boss. His grey/blue eyes were watching her full of sympathy and support. There was also strength there, strengths that she desperately needed.

"I hope you have a clean shirt somewhere cause this one is a little wet and snotty now," as she looked at the wet patch on his shirt.

"Shirts wash so it's fine. So silly question but how do you feel now? Telling me this does help but you know that this is just the start right. I can help you as much or as little as you need. You can also count on Christopher if you need him, he will be by your side to help as well." Pride told Brody as he watched her thoughts turn over in her mind.

He knew after so many years of carrying this nightmare around it would not be a simple matter of just telling them the full story and then moving on with her life. She needed time to deal with it and his team would be there for her. Brody sat up and rubbed her hands over her face then sat forward and looked in the interior mirror.

"Well, whatever I decided I need to go home and get my face put right if that's okay with you. It won't take long" Brody said as she looked at Pride.

"No problem, just let me know when you're ready to go and we can stop by when we pass." Pride replied looking at the women in front of him.

"Thank you, Dwayne, not just for this but for being here and trying to help. Others have tried to help but I pushed them away. Loretta and you are right, I can't keep running. I need to do my sister's memory justice and this is wrong. I need to face my actions and deal with them. At least for once, I have friends around to help me now." Reaching across and giving Pride's hand a squeeze.

"That you do, and we aren't going anywhere. I hope now, neither are you." Squeezing her hand back.

They looked at each other and Brody nodded before they both got out the car and went round to get back in the front seats. On the ride back, they chatted about her sister, which she realised she had never done before. She had locked her away and kept her secret, which she vowed never to do again. As they passed Brody's house she nipped inside, and after five minutes she reappeared looking as fresh as a daisy. There was no sign of the emotional wreck of a woman who had spent an hour sobbing, only the tough determined face of Pride's junior field agent and friend.

Arriving back at the office, the three agents pooled their resources, working out who had shot the NCIS agent and finding a way to help the little boy all in a day. When they were done Pride looked at Brody and Brody looked up to the office where she knew her future awaited her. They smiled at each other and she set off up the stairs to tell them what they wanted to know.

As she came back down a few minutes later Pride panicked and looked at Brody. Brody smiled at him and went through to the kitchen towards the interrogation rooms. Watching as she walked across he saw her enter one of the rooms and was now very curious. He watched as the big tough man who was sent to find the truth out walked across the courtyard towards where Brody was sat. He couldn't help himself, he followed behind and went in the viewing room.

Looking into the interrogation room he saw Brody had chosen to take the seat of the suspect for once. She actually made a comment about the fact she was on the wrong side of the desk, only to be told it didn't have to be done like this. Brody stood her ground and pointed out that yes it did, she was under investigation and this was the right way to do it. Slowly she gathered her thoughts and emotions as best as she could and started to speak.

She started her story, explaining why she hesitated. The look on her face as she explained that it was the eyes that did it, the same eyes her sister had before she was killed. Now it was the turn of the interrogator to be left speechless, whatever he had expected it was not that. He passed his condolences to Brody who in return did the same for the two friends he lost on that ship.

Pride stood and watched until Brody had got the hard part out the way. He knew she would be okay now to tell the rest on her own. He turned the sound down on the TV screen and left the room.

"That -a- girl" Pride exclaimed as he left the room.

Walking across the courtyard he went into the kitchen and sat with LaSalle as they waited for Brody to finish her interview/ interrogation. Loretta soon joined them as they sat talking and drinking coffee. When Brody finally appeared she looked at the three people sat at the table. They all looked at her and smiled. Loretta was the first to stand and cross the short distance between them before giving Brody a hug. Brody hugged her friend back and then saw LaSalle follow suit and hug her. After hugging them both Brody looked at Pride and smiled.

"I take it they don't know the full story?" She said as she looked at them all.

"Not my place to tell them Merri, that's yours if you want them to know," he said as he stood from the table and opened his arms to her.

Walking up to him she let him yet again envelop her in a hug. Stepping back she looked at Pride and then LaSalle and Loretta. Sitting at the table Pride sat beside her as she looked across at her friends and colleagues.

"I would like to tell you both a story about incredible women and the reason I hesitated on the Moultrie," Brody said as she kept her hands in her lap to stop the others from seeing they were shaking.

Pride looked at the women next to him and was amazed at her strength. He knew the next few days and weeks would be an emotional roller coaster for his agent and friend but he knew with the help of the people sitting around the table she would make it. He watched as she kept her hands on her knees to try to control the shaking as she told the others of her sister. Leaning a little so as not to make it too obvious to the others, Pride sat forward and slide his hand across Brody's knee, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing tight. He hoped she didn't jump or pull away but Brody didn't miss a heartbeat when Pride took her hand. She slotted her fingers through his and squeezed back. She had all the help and support she needed right here in this room and she hoped that she would have it for a very long time to come.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brody sat at the table telling her friends the story surrounding her time on the Moultrie and the reason she couldn't pull the trigger she saw for the first time how true friends responded to her. She knew that by telling them she was not only sharing her pain and hurt but helping to keep her sisters memory alive. She watched as Loretta got up from the table and came round to stand beside her before the woman bent down and gave her a hug but not before she noticed that she and Pride were still holding hands.

As Loretta went and sat back down she looked at Brody and Pride who she now realized had been holding hands the whole time Brody spoke. She wasn't sure what them holding hands meant if anything. After the day Brody had had it could have been a simple gesture of support as Brody yet again relieved them horrifying memories. With the mental turmoil, her friend and colleague was going through she wasn't sure if any sort of physical relationship was a good idea at the moment. When she had a chance she would have to speak with Pride and ask him what was going on.

LaSalle for his part had no idea what to say or do. He was not a one for this sort of thing as the problems with Cade had proved. As a gesture of support, he lifted his hand up and slid it palm up across the table towards Brody. Brody took the gesture of support from her partner and gripped his hand in hers smiling. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Brody spoke again.

"I am sorry for burdening you guys with this. I have always managed on my own until now but as I have been told by two very wise people I can't run forever and my sister deserves better than that." Brody said as she looked at her friends.

"We are all here if and when you need us Merri, that's what friends are for," Loretta told her young friend.

"Did they give you any idea how long they were going to be with their report or is it a waiting game?" LaSalle asked Brody as she sat staring off into space.

"I have no idea, they're not the best at coming forward with information when they have to share it," Brody said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's called it a night shall we. It's been a rough day for some of us." As Pride looked at Brody and his team.

As they stood up from the table Brody let go of Prides hand and moved away from him. As soon as she let go she missed the contact instantly. She was tired and emotional and she knew she needed sleep but her mind was like a race track, there was so much going round and round her head, she had no idea how it hadn't all crashed together. As she bid Loretta and LaSalle good night they both gave her a brief hug before they left to go home.

Going to her desk she picked up her bag and got her keys out before placing them on the desk. Standing back she looked around the office and up at the main room upstairs where today's events had started. Drinking in the site of her surrounding she made sure to memorise every detail. She loved this place, with its strange layout and mismatched furniture. It had been her home since she arrived and she now hoped that finally she could stay and make it a permanent home.

Pride watched from a distance as Brody looked around the office, taking in there weird home. He had no idea how she was feeling or what was going through her mind but he stood back and watched as she took in every little detail of the room. Finally, she moved and picked her keys up from her desk along with her bag. Pride stepped up beside her and looked at her.

"You okay? You want a lift home or anything?" Pride ask as he watched Brody turn and look at him.

"It's okay thanks, I will manage. I think an early night is in order after today." Brody said as she reached out and took Prides hand in hers.

"Thank you for today. I don't think I could have done it alone." Brody replied as she squeezed Prides hand before letting go.

"If you need me you know where I am." Watching as Brody turned and walk to the door.

"Thank you," Brody said as she turned before leaving the building.

Pride looked around and rubbed his face. It had been a hell of a day for Brody and he had no idea what was going to happen. The investigation into the Moultrie was still open so he knew that Brody's future was still a little precarious. He had no idea how they would take the information that a personal matter got in the way of her doing her job. Only time would tell, there was no point in speculating what could happen. Going round he switched the lights off before locking the door and heading upstairs for some sleep.

Brody drove home on autopilot. She pulled up outside her house and looked up at it. The house she now knew belonged to her Colleague and friend Loretta. It was LaSalle who had helped her rent a place when she arrived and it had taken a while for her to find out who her landlady actually was. She wondered what it would be like to live here permanently and never have to move again. The house was a lovely little place and she had settled in well, she didn't want to leave now and she hoped she wouldn't have to.

Getting out the car she went into the house and closed the door before locking it and throwing her keys on the little table behind the door. Walking into the lounge she sat down and looked around the little room. She had no personal effects out, no ornaments or pictures to show who she was or where she came from. She had never felt the need for any of those things as she didn't expect to stop long enough to need them. She did have a box somewhere with that sort of stuff in but hadn't bothered to unpack it. If you unpacked a box it meant you were staying but if you left everything then it made for a quick exit if need be.

Getting up she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make coffee. She had a feeling that no matter how tired she was it was going to be a long night. Her head was still too full of stuff and she knew that when she got like this she could go days at a time without sleep. It was a recipe for disaster but she would cope as always. The kettle boiling pulled her back to the present and she stood and made her coffee before going to sit in the lounge.

Sitting down she put her cup on the table and tucked her legs under herself as she sat back on the couch. Closing her eyes she was assaulted by images of her life. The images spanned her whole life but they were all jumbled up. From early images of her and Emily though to seeing old cases that were memorable for some reason. She didn't want to sit here and wallow in memories of the past like this. Getting up she drank her coffee and set the cup back down.

Going upstairs she got changed into sweatpants and top before coming back down and going in the kitchen. She spent an hour in the kitchen moving stuff around and just generally shifting things around. From there she rearranged the lounge three times before putting it back just about the way it was when she started. Next, she scrubbed and cleaned the bathroom before doing her bedroom. Yet again she moved furniture around before it ended up back where it started.

In between each room she stopped to make coffee so by 04:00 even if she was passed tired she was too high in a caffeine rush to sleep. Seeing the sun starting to rise she went and got her keys and phone before finding her headphones for her phone. Stepping outside she Locked the door and started the jogging program on her phone. As she set off she let the loud bang-bang beat of the music take away the thoughts in her head.

With each step and the feel of her feet hitting the pavement she let herself drift away to the place where only the sound of the music and the burning in her lungs from running were her companion. She ran and ran until she had no idea how far she had run or even where she was still she stopped and looked around. Getting her bearing she saw she was on the outskirts of town. Turing round she set off for home as she yet again let the music wash over her and drown out the voices in her head. Arriving home she opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Letting herself slide down the wall she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that flowed as she sat trying to get her breath back from her run and cry at the same time.

Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep behind her front door but only slept for half an hour before the alarm on her phone woke her indicating it was time to face the world again. As she staggered up the stairs and into the bathroom she switched the shower on and took her clothes off. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water was over her helping take away some of the fatigue caused by only sleeping half an hour. After getting washed she stepped out the shower and set about getting ready.

Entering the kitchen she made more coffee and some toast. When the toast and coffee was ready she sat down to eat it but ended up only having a couple of mouthfuls. She downed the coffee and put the cup in the sink. Clearing her toast into the trash she put the plate in the sink and set off for the front door. Driving to work she knew she had to keep her wits about her and she would go on with her job to the best of her abilities. As she pulled her car into park behind Prides car she saw LaSalle pull up behind her.

Before she got out the car she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look any different from any other day of the week. Satisfied she looked like her normal self she got out the car and followed LaSalle inside. Dropping her stuff at her desk she looked around for the boys but couldn't see anyone.

"Pride, LaSalle, you here?" Looking around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them.

"In here," came Prides voice from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she looked at the table and saw fresh cookies and a big cup of coffee. LaSalle was sat with a coffee in one hand and cookie in the other. Picking up a cookie she took a bite and found it tasted really nice. Sitting back she sat eating her cookie as she stared out into the courtyard. Pride noticed how quiet she was and how pale she looked but he decided he would speak to her on her own, now was not the right time. LaSalle was too lost in the food in his hand to notice how his partner was.

As they were eating Pride's phone rang and everyone jumped at the noise. Pride answered the phone as both agents watched as they saw the familiar look on their bosses face meaning they had a body. Sure enough, he put the phone down and told them to grab their stuff and meet him at the car. As they got to the car LaSalle took his usual seat in the back letting Brody ride shotgun. Driving to the scene LaSalle and Pride made conversation and Brody did join in every now and again just to stop the boys from dragging her into the conversation. She did not want to be fussed over so she had to act as normal as possible.

Arriving at the scene they all set about doing their jobs without any fuss. Even Brody slipped back to her normal self as her mind was occupied with the job at hand. Pride watched from a distance and was caught off guard when Loretta stepped up beside him.

"Hey, Loretta what's up?" Pride asked seeing the look on the ME face.

"You know what's up Dwayne, I saw you too before you broke apart at the table. Be careful, she's in a very fragile place at the moment and she needs friends to help her." Loretta told the man beside her as she looked at Brody bagging a piece of evidence after LaSalle had photography it.

"I know Loretta, I spend over an hour and a half yesterday just holding her as she cried. You don't need to tell me how fragile she is. I have watched how this has changed her and I know this is only the start. She has never mourned for her sister or the people on that ship, not really. She still has no idea what will happen with the inquiry into her conduct now the truth is out. They could still have her badge for this and she knows that. She was cleared once for this, doesn't mean she will be cleared again. I am trying Loretta but it's tough for me too. I never expected her to work her way not only into my team but my head as well. I will distance myself as best as I can like I have done till now but I will not turn her away when she needs me, whether it's someone to talk to or someone to hold her when she falls apart. I will be there for both." Pride told Loretta as he looked between one of his oldest friend and back at Brody who was still bagging evidence.

"I understand Dwayne I do but remember she has all of us if needed," as Loretta patted his arm and walked away.

Pride watched as LaSalle and Brody finished bagging the last of the evidence and started to walk towards him. Stealing himself like he did every day he waited till the two agents came level with him.

"All done?" He asked them both.

"Done," they both replied as they all turned and headed for Prides car.

The drive back was quite as Pride reflected on what Loretta had said to him while Brody seemed yet again deep in thought and LaSalle was too busy eating a bag of sweets.

On arriving back Pride sent LaSalle to take the evidence to Sebastian while Brody hooked the camera up to print the pictures off and load them to the computer. Pride headed straight for the kitchen to make coffee and when Brody had set the camera up she followed him. She came to stand beside him as they stood shoulder to shoulder making coffee as Pride loaded the coffee machine while Brody added milk and sugar to the cups.

"How are you doing?" Pride asked quietly as he bumped her arm with his as he slotted the coffee jug into the machine.

"Okay I guess, to be honest, I have no idea how I feel or how I am supposed to feel." Looking at Pride and she felt the tears threaten to fall again.

Pride saw the tears in the corner of her eyes and again he couldn't hold back the urge to hold her in his arms as he stroked her back as she cried. They stood like that till the coffee machine beeped to say it was ready. Breaking apart Pride looked at Brody and then reached up to her face as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Still holding her cheeks in his hands after wiping the tears away he bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You will get through this, we are all here to help." Removing his hands from her face and starting to pour the coffee into the cups.

Brody smiled at Pride as she picked her cup up from the bench and carried it to her desk. Pride picked up the other cups and as he passed LaSalle's desk he placed his down before setting his cup down on his desk and sitting down. LaSalle came back a few minutes later and all three of them set about doing the usual track and trace and sort out trying to find out as much as they could about their dead marine. When they had an address for the dead marines family and an address for the dead marine they split up with Pride taking the parents and LaSalle and Brody taking the man's home.

Pride hoped that by sending Brody with LaSalle she may open up to him and they could spend some time doing what they do best which was normally fighting and argue. If he was honest he also needed to distance himself a little from Brody. He could get to used to holding her when she cried or more to the point just holding her. He had kept his feelings in check up until now and he was going to keep them in check now, as Loretta pointed out Brody needed friends.

Getting in the car he drove away from the office to speak to the dead marines parents but his head was still full of concern and worry for Brody. When LaSalle and Brody pulled up at the dead marines house they got out the car and walked to the door. As they approached the door they say the lock was broken and the door was open a little. LaSalle grabbed Brody's arms and held her back.

"You got your Kevlar on?" He whispered as he kept hold of her arm.

"No, you?" As she looked at LaSalle and then the open door.

LaSalle shook his head and started back to the car with Brody just behind him. It was Brody who sensed something was wrong and turned just in time to see a man with a hat on and his face covered with a scarf exit the dead marines house.

"NCIS hands where I can see them," Brody yelled as she reached round to grab her weapon.

LaSalle heard her shout and turned in time to see her bring her weapon out as he reached around for his. The next thing he felt was being shoved sideways and the sound of gunshots ringing out. Shaking his head to clear his vision after hitting it when he landed he pushed himself up from the ground and reached for his phone. Hitting the speed dial button he shot forward to the crumpled heap that was his partner on the ground just in front of him.

"Agent down, I have an agent down with gunshot wounds," he yelled into the phone as he rolled Brody on to her back as he looked at the man on the step who was lying flat out unmoving.

Trying to think how many shots he heard as he looked down at Brody and saw her looking up at him.

"Stay still, helps on the way. Where?" As his eyes scanned her body.

"Left shoulder, he's a crap shot," Brody said as LaSalle pulled her jacket zip down to see the blood pooling on her shoulder.

Pulling his jacket off he balled it up and pressed it against the wound trying to stem the bleeding.

"How did you know? I didn't even hear him leave the house." LaSalle asked pressing as hard as he could on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just sensed something and turned and he was there. I knew he had a gun so I pushed you as I drew my weapon. No point in more people getting hurt or killed on my watch," she said as she heard sirens in the background.

"Don't give me that crap Merri, I am your partner remember. I trust you with my life, always have and always will." Looking up to see an ambulance pull in to the curb.

"Helps here, I will pass you on to them and phone King. Catch you at the hospital okay," as he placed a kiss on her head and stepped away to let the ambulance men treat her.

Pulling his phone out his pocket he saw he had blood on his hands. It must have been from pressing down to stop the bleeding to her shoulder. Hitting speed dial again he dialled Pride.

"King it's me, can you meet Brody at the hospital while I clear the scene here. She has a gunshot wound to her left shoulder." LaSalle explained as he stepped up and looked at the body of the dead man on the step.

"As soon as I am done here I will meet you there okay. Can you send Loretta over before you go, got a body here for her and I need this house cleared first." Stepping away from the body.

Hanging up the phone he waited for Loretta to arrive before he went inside to process the house. He knew Loretta would help him once she got the body in the van so he got done quicker. As he waited he taped the area off and made a start with photos of the scene including the spot where Brody had lay and the blood on the path. Poor Brody's week was getting worse as time went on. He wondered if life was ever going to give her a break. As he finished taking pictures of outside he saw the van pull up.

Loretta came up to him and looked him up and down before she spotted the pool of blood on the path and on his hands.

"Let's get this down so you can go check she's okay. Dwayne had left for the hospital when I set off to come here. I take it all this blood is hers?" Asked Loretta as she looked between LaSalle and the path.

LaSalle nodded before he gave her an account of what happened. He told her what she has said about not letting anyone else die on her watch.

"I am sure she will be okay Christopher, she has been through far worse as we are only just finding out. She's a fighter and she has Dwayne with her so she will be fine," as Loretta patted LaSalle's shoulder and stepped around him to start processing the body.

"I will make a start inside and see if we can get done quicker," LaSalle told Loretta as he disappeared inside with his weapon in one hand just in case.

After Loretta got the body in the van she did help LaSalle process the house and bag and tag evidence so they could get done quicker. When they finally had everything sorted out LaSalle passed the house over to local police to lock it up. Passing all the evidence bags to Loretta he thanked her for her help and told her as soon as he knew he would let her know. Jumping in his car he sped off to the hospital to check on Brody.

Arriving at the hospital he saw Pride standing at the doors to the hospital with Brody wrapped in his arms. Even at the distance he was at, he could see she was crying as Pride held her. He could just make out one of her's arms so he presumed the other was in a sling to support her shoulder. He stood still watching his partner and his boss not sure if he should interrupt them. They hadn't seen him yet due to where he was stood so he decided to throw caution and ring Pride instead. He watched as Pride kept one arm around Brody, as he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out. He saw before he answered Pride place a kiss on Brody's hair before his voice came over the line.

"King, I just got here. I am parking the car now. You need me to come in or not?" As he watched and listened to his boss.

"It's okay Christopher just go back to the office, we are leaving now and should get back just after you," Pride told him as he still kept an arm around Brody as she cried.

"Okay king, see you soon," hanging the phone up and putting it in his pocket.

He watched for a minute or so more as they just stood still after Pride had put the phone away and placed both arms back around Brody. He did feel a little guilty for spying but at least he knew that Brody was okay and she was safe. Texting Loretta before he pulled away he drove back to the office thanking his lucky stars that his partner and himself had come out the other end of yet another shooting.

Pulling up at the office Pride parked the car and looked across at Brody who had fallen asleep between what he presumed was a mixture of tiredness and the drugs the hospital gave her. Getting out the car he came round and opened her door making as little noise as possible. Undoing her seat belt he reached in and scooped her into his arms before kicking the car door shut and heading into the office.

LaSalle watched as his boss appeared at the office doors carrying a sound asleep Brody in his arms. He never spoke to him as he passed and headed up the stairs towards the back room and the couch/ bed that was made up. He watched as Pride made his way up the stairs slowly trying not to wake the sleeping agent in his arms. He wasn't sure when it happened as he hadn't paid that much attention but he missed the signs. When had Pride started to fall for his partner?

Pride made it to the back room and was glad he hadn't bothered to make his makeshift bed that morning. The blankets were kicked back so he was able to lay Brody straight down. He removed her boots and placed them on the floor before he reached around and removed her gun and unclipped her badge from her front. He pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in before stepping back to watch her. This woman deserved so much more than the bum deal life had dealt her. She deserved to be happy and married and have kids and have all her dreams come true. His heart ached a little for all she had lost in life and how life was still pushing her to the limit. Stepping back to the bed he brushed his lips against her cheek before moving away and leaving her to sleep.

Coming downstairs he asked LaSalle which report he was working on knowing the answer he would get.

"Just finishing the shooting report King. The rest can wait as this is one of our own and she comes first. Maybe when they see that she can still do her job they may go easy with the Investigation. She saved me today from being shot and took the bullet herself. How can they blame her for the Moultrie?" LaSalle asked Pride even though he knew Pride couldn't answer.

As if on cue the screen above lit with an incoming video call from director Vance.

"Yes, director?" As Pride activated the screen.

"What happened Pride? This does not look good for agent Brody," the director said as he stared at Pride.

"This was not her fault!" LaSalle shouted as he came into view of the screen.

"If it was not for agent Brody it would have been me who was shot or worse dead. She pushed me out the way and took the bullet herself. I had no idea the man was there never mind armed. It was just supposed to be a sweep of the dead marines house. We didn't have are Kevlar on and we were making our way back to the car to get it when Brody spotted the man and pushed me aside as she took a shot to the shoulder but still took him down with two shots. This was my fault for us not putting the Kevlar on before we went to the house." LaSalle told director Vance.

"I will send my report in the next five minutes which will confirm what I have just told you. None of this should have any bearing on the investigation that is hanging over agent Brody. That was eight years ago and this is now." LaSalle ground out trying to keep his temper in check.

"Thank you agent LaSalle, I will await your report and pass it over to the investigation team. It is up to them now. If this goes against her I will have her badge on my desk by the end of tomorrow." Vance told the men in front of him.

"Director Vance before you go, agent Brody is okay. She was released from the hospital with her arm in a sling. She has to take it easy the next few days but she can still come in as long as it does not involve fieldwork. Some information you may want to pass to the investigation team before I go. If you take agent Brody's badge you will have mine as well, she does not deserve this." Pride snarled at the screen just as LaSalle stepped up to his shoulder.

"Add mine in there as well. Three badges for the price of one director. We are a team, the tMusketeersteers so to speak. One for all and all for one, we stand by our own. Agent Brody is one of us now and we will not see her used as a scapegoat goat for the navy!" LaSalle spat out, not caring if he sounded annoyed.

"Thank you for your opinion gentlemen, I will also pass that information over to the team." As the director cut the call off.

LaSalle and Pride stepped away from the screen and looked at each other. LaSalle let out a few long deep breaths as he reined his temper back in. Pride clapped him on the back and held his shoulder.

"Thank you for that, it means a lot," as he squeezed LaSalle 's shoulder.

What neither man realised was Brody had woke up and was standing listening to the whole conversation. She heard what the director has said about taking her badge but she also heard what Pride and LaSalle had said about taking their badges if the verdict went against her. She couldn't take any more of this, her life was in pieces and here were her friends putting the lives and carers on the line for her. Letting out a small sob she turned tail and ran back along the upstairs corridor to the back room. At the sound of the sob in the empty office, both men looked up in time to see Brody's back as she turned and ran along the corridor.

"Shit." Pride said as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

He made it up the stairs in record time and saw Brody's back disappear into the back room. Running along the corridor he skidded to a stop and stood in the doorway. The sight before him was enough to bring any man to his knees. Brody was now curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the office sobbing uncontrollably. Making his way over to the corner he dropped to his knees and tried to gather Brody into his arms but she was so far gone she wouldn't move. Well if he couldn't get her to come to him he would have to go to her. Reaching across he grabbed some pillows off the couch and put them on the floor before he lay down and pulled Brody to him as best as he could. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, stroking her hair as she wept. If he could at that moment in time he would probably have punch Vance square in the face along with the rest of the investigation team. They were a bunch of pen pusher and needed a reality check the whole damn lot of them.

Looking down at the shell of a woman he held in his arms as her soul shattered into a million pieces all over again. No one should go through what she had been through only to be stabbed in the back by the very people who were supposed to be there for her. He wondered how much of the conversation she had overheard. Did she hear LaSalle and him saying if they took her badge they could take all three? Even though this whole thing was a complete mess and didn't look like getting better anytime soon he couldn't have been more proud of his senior field agent.

The speech he gave Vance was not original but it was very accurate. They were a team and they would not stand back and watch a colleague and friend be hung out to dry. Brody was one of them now and they stood shoulder to shoulder with her against the world. Turning his attention back to Brody he noticed she wasn't curled up so tight against herself so trying as best as he could he slid his arms under hers and slowly got her to let go of her knees. What he didn't expect was when she had nothing to hold she grabbed him and pulled herself flush against his body as if trying to hide completely. She was still sobbing but at least he could hold her properly now.

As they lay on the floor Pride gently stroked Brody's hair and whispered in her ear as he held her tight against him. He told her that she was safe and that he was there and that he would always be there. He told her he wished he could take her pain away and make things right but he couldn't. He placed soft feather light kisses along her hair trying to make her feel better. He knew no words could help so, in the end, he gave up talking and just held her.

LaSalle left the main office and went down to see Loretta. He was in no mood to do any work as he would probably end up putting his fist through the computer screen. On entering autopsy he looked at Loretta and then went and sat down. Loretta looked up and stopped working as soon as she saw him, removing her gloves and apron she crossed the room and stopped in front of LaSalle

"Christopher, what's happened? Is Merri okay? Where Dwayne?" Loretta blurted out with a clear tone of panic in her voice.

LaSalle told Loretta about Brody being asleep upstairs when the call came in from Vance. He told her what Vance has said about Brody. He then told her that both Pride and himself had told the director that if they took Brody's badge then they got all three.

"Good for you both, so why the long face?" Loretta knew she had not heard the worst yet by the look on LaSalle's face.

"Brody overheard the whole thing from the top of the stairs. The last I saw was her high tail along the corridor crying with King in tow" LaSalle said as he hung his head.

"Dwayne will take care of her, they will be okay together," Loretta informed the young man.

"Like they were okay at the hospital when I went to meet them and saw them standing outside the main doors in each other's arms before King kissed her forehead," LaSalle told the ME.

"I think Dwayne is slowly getting over Linda but his attraction seems to be aimed at Meredith now. I had watched him at a distance for a while now and saw it coming but didn't think it would come to a head like this. I had a conversation with him so we will have to see what happens. The problem here is it seems to me that these feelings don't just run one way. I think they both need to take comfort with each other at the minute and we will stand in the wings and wait Christopher. We will be here for them both should they need us," as she patted the young man's knee.

LaSalle nodded his head and looked at the two dead bodies she had out.

"Since I am here what's the crack with these then?" As LaSalle tipped his head towards the tables.

Loretta showed LaSalle what she had found and how the bodies were linked.

"Our dead marine was killed by the man Brody shot today. The scratches on his face, I found skin tissue that matches under his nails. Now you just need to find out why he killed him and why he died after trying to kill you and Merri." Loretta told LaSalle as she went back to work.

"Thanks, Loretta. Do you think I should check on Merri and King when I go back up?" LaSalle asked when he got to the door.

"Leave them be Christopher, Dwayne can handle things for now. You a good friend to them both Christopher, they will apperception it," as she turned back to finish up on the bodies.

LaSalle came back upstairs and went to make coffee before he sat down and set about finding out who the hell the guy with the gun was who Brody shot. He glanced upstairs to see if there was any sign of movement or noise. When he saw or heard nothing he turned to his computer to give him the answers he needed. Seeing the report from the shooting he checked it over before he hit the send button. Not that he thought it would make a difference but at least when they had his badge and gun he could say he tried.

Brody lay huddled up against Pride hanging on to him like a lifeline. She had finally managed to stop the tears for now but she didn't want to let go, she didn't want to have to go and face the world again. She was safe where she was, no one could hurt her when she was in his arms. He had said so and when she thought about it she knew he was right. She had heard Vance saying that he wanted her badge but she had heard both LaSalle and Pride say they would give their badges if she lost hers.

How had these men worked their way into her life so much they were going to give up their careers for her. When she looked at LaSalle she saw a brother she could fun fight with, someone she could tease and annoy. Someone just like Emily. Yet when she looked at Pride she wasn't sure what she saw now. When she first got here she saw a man who was her boss going through a divorce due to his commitment to his work. Now she saw so much more in him. She saw a hard-working, honest man who would do anything for his friends and family. Someone who could make her laugh and could cook the most amazing meals. A man who knew how to treat a woman and make her feel safe. The same man who in the past 48 hours had seen her cry more than her father had in her whole life and had held her each time she had lost control.

The more she thought of the man whose arms she was wrapped in the more confused her feelings became. She knew he had become a friend but she knew he could become so much more. The way he held her, the way he made her feel safe, the way he kissed her hair and her forehead like he was doing now. Wholly hellfire, when did this happen? Digging through her memories of the last few days she saw that this was not the first time he had done his. Every time he held her he seemed to kiss her head or her hair. How had she not noticed before when he did it? Maybe she had noticed but like now it felt so nice she chose to let him continue.

Taking a deep breath she pulled back a little to look up at her boss and friend. What she hadn't expected was him to lean forward at that very moment to place a kiss on her head but as she had moved the kiss ended up on the tip of her nose. His lips felt warm and soft as they touched her nose and she found herself shiver a little at the contact.

"Hey, nice to see your face again. How you doing or is that a really stupid question?" Pride asked as he brought his hand to her face and wiped the last of her tears away.

As his hands touched her face she closed her eyes and savoured the feeling. She had to say she was starting to lose the lines between boss, friend and very close friend. Opening her eyes she saw Pride watching, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Truthfully I have no idea how I feel one minute to the next. I am on a non-stop roller coaster and I have no idea where the hell the end is. I feel like I have been hit by a freight train then ran over by a bus then pushed off a climb and the problem is I am still falling." Brody answered not knowing if telling the truth would help or not.

"Well, at least you honest. I am going to ask you something now which you don't have to answer if you don't want to but have you ever really grieved for your sister or the people who died on that ship?" Looking deep into her eyes when he asked.

"Truthful no. I have never moved past her death and the way she died. Then with what happened I buried the whole lot and left it," as she felt herself well up again.

"How about we spend the next few days trying to get the memories to come back and we face them together, either just us or a whole team. You heard what was said to Vance so you know we all go down with the ship so to speak. Christopher is here for you as well as Loretta, even if it's just to talk to or hug you. I bet even Sebastian would give you a hug if you asked him." Pride laughed seeing the look on her face at the thought of hugging Sebastian.

"I have no idea what I have done to deserve such a wonderful bunch of people in my life like you guys. Maybe running here was meant to be," as she smiled at Pride.

"Maybe it was. How about we take this conversation off the floor and to a chair or even a couch." Pride suggested as he stretched out his very stiff back.

They both started to laugh then as Pride stood up and offered his hand to Brody. When they were both standing Brody leaned back against Pride and gave him a very brief hug. She knew they didn't do the hugging unless she was upset but she wanted to show him how grateful she was for his help.

"Maybe we should go see if LaSalle has managed to burn the place down since he has been unsupervised for nearly two hours now." Pride joked as he took Brody's hand and lead her to the door.

As they made their way down they saw LaSalle sitting at his desk working and heard music coming from the kitchen. When they reached the bottom Pride let go of Brody's hand and went to the kitchen to find Loretta standing cooking.

"Nice to see you again. Where is ... There you are, how are you now Merri? I hear our boys here have decided to pull the three musketeers act with you and the lovely director." Loretta commented as she stirred the pan on the stove.

"They did Loretta but I wouldn't want a better or more loyal bunch of musketeers by my side," as she turned to see LaSalle had joined them in the kitchen.

Walking up to Pride and LaSalle who were standing side by side she reached up and hugged them both at the same time causing them to bump into each other. Both men reached around and hugged her back and the three of them stayed hugging till Loretta told them to sit down for dinner. Loretta dished up dinner and they all sat talking and laughing as they shared memories of their childhood hoping that Brody would open up and share her memories of her sister. Slowly she did open up and tell them of a couple of funny events from when they were just small. It was a start in the right direction and for now, it was good enough.

When dinner was finished and both Brody and LaSalle had done the washing up which lead to a water fight between them, they sat back down as Pride served up coffee. They sat and talked for awhile before Loretta pointed out how late it was getting and it was way past home time. Slowly they bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways with each person telling Brody they knew where they were if she needed them.

Brody arrived home feeling a little better than when she had left that morning. Taking her sling off she flexed her arm a little as it had gone stiff. Walking around the house she felt a little lost now she was on her own again. Going into her room she looked through her wardrobe and got some clothes out to get changed but her eyes caught the box sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe. Looking at the box she contemplated leaving it and shutting the door but she was learning that facing the past was best so she pulled it and put it on the bed.

Sitting down she opened the box and her mind was flooded with images of his sister. The first thing in the box was a teddy bear that had belonged to Emily. Taking the bear out the box she ran her fingers over it as she closed her eyes and let herself think back. Seeing Emily with the teddy bear asleep in bed or when she was sick. Opening her eyes Brody looked back in the box and couldn't do it anymore. Placing the bear back in the box she stood up and went to change her clothes. Once she was dressed again she looked herself over in the mirror and went downstairs. Putting her sling back on she left the house and headed into town on foot.

Pride was woke by the sound of his phoning ring at some unnatural hour. It was still dark outside so who would be phoning this time of night? Picking the phone up he looked at the caller id and saw it was LaSalle.

"Christopher this better be good at 02:15." Pride yawned as he spoke into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you but I thought you should know. I just got a call from a buddy in town who rang due to the fact Brody is there. He rang me as he saw us together. Do you want me to go or do you want to go get her?" LaSalle asked knowing full well he would not be going.

"Where the hell is she at this time in the morning Christopher?" Pride asked not really looking forward to the answer.

"Thanks for phoning Christopher I will go get her, see you in a few hours." as he hung the phone up and stood up.

Pulling his clothes back on he stumbled down the stairs before unlocking the door and going out into the chilly night air. Getting in the car he backed out and started to drive to the address Christopher gave him. What the hell was she playing at being in a place like that at this time of night or morning whichever way you looked at it? He thought after dinner things were going well and she seemed to be on the up. Oblivious not. This was all he needed, one of his agents being seen in a place like that, what made it worse was it was her. If she didn't lose her badge over the inquiry she would lose it if anyone found out where she was.

"Shit!" Pride muttered for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3

As Pride got out the car he looked around for anyone he might know. On saying that anyone he knew would not be here or at least he hoped they wouldn't be. Stealing himself he took a few deep breaths and entered the bar. It was easier to call it a bar than a strip joint because if he called it a strip joint then agent Brody was in way over her head. As he entered he was stopped at the door by a big burly looking man. To save time he lifted the edge of his shirt where he had clipped his badge on to his jeans knowing he may need it in a place like this. He had even clipped his weapon on just to be sure because if the badge didn't work the gun normally did.

Seeing the badge the man waved him in and he stepped further inside. As he got to the threshold between the entry hall and the main bar he caught sight of the dancers at the front. Jesus if that was dancing then he had missed some lessons. Stepping further in he scanned the room quickly trying to find Brody as quick as he could. The place was quite full for this time in the morning but that was not relevant. Scanning the room slowly he finally spotted Brody near the front of the room at a table with a man sat either side of her. This was getting worse by the god damn minute.

Making his way to the table he stopped right in front of Brody so he was blocking her view. Taking in the sight of a very drunk Brody with an arm around her shoulder off one man and a hand on her thigh from the other man his blood started to boil. He waited for Brody to stop laughing at the pig whose hand was on her thigh and look up before he spoke.

"Time to go, Brody, funs over," as he reached out his hand to her.

Brody looked at the men either side of her and then at Pride. No matter how much she had had to drink she could see the look on his face and she was in so much trouble. How the hell had she been found? The man with his hand on her thigh stood up and squared off in front of Pride.

"Go find your own girl this one is a little busy right now," as she tried to intimidate Pride by getting right in his face.

"This girl has a home to go to and she going there now!" Lifting the edge of his shirt to flash his badge.

The man who had his arm round her shoulder stood up now and came to the other side of Pride.

"Badge means nothing to me, get it out the cereal box did you?" As he too tried to make a joke of the fact.

"Badge may not mean much but when you put the badge and this together," as he reached around and brought out his weapon "they mean at least a night in a cell. So like I said before, time to go, Brody," as he put his hand out to Brody again.

The fun was really over this time as the men stepped away and left Brody sitting with Pride staring her down. Brody looked at the hand that was offered to her and slid out her chair coming to stand beside Pride. As she stood to full height she started to sway as the effects of the heaven knew how many drinks she had started to take effect. Pride was at her side in seconds with his arm round her waist to keep her up.

"Christ Merri, what the hell have you been drinking? It smells like drain cleaner and probably tastes like it to. Let's get you out of here before we get busted and both are asses get fired for being here. " Leading her slowly out the bar and into the street.

When the fresh air hit Brody she really started to sway. He took the fact she smelt like a distillery to mean she had been drinking for a while and she had probably not had anything to eat since Loretta made dinner. She was going to pay for this and pay big time when she finally gained her senses. As they made their way to Prides car Brody decided she had had way too much to drink and turned sideways to empty some of the contents of her stomach on to the road just in front of the car. At least she had short hair so he didn't have to hold it out the way as she heaved up a fair amount of alcohol. Standing rubbing her back and keeping a hold of her waist to keep her upright Pride stood and watched as she coughed and spluttered as her stomach finally decided it had parted with enough. As she stood back up she swayed again but as Pride had a tight grip she was saved from a face-first impact with the sidewalk.

Finally, he managed to get her in the car and her seatbelt on all the while praying she didn't decide to be sick again. He was passed the drunk teenager stage as Laurel was the last to do this to him when she first went out drinking with her friends. Getting in the driver's seat he looked across at Brody who had now somehow managed to slide a little down the seat and had her head resting on the window which he had done down a little to keep a free flow of non-alcoholic air flowing through the car. He would have to do the window up a little more before she ended up with a groove running along her head from the window edge.

As he drove back he kept glancing over at her as she slept and wondered what had been going through her head. She had gone to the worst place possible to get her self so totally and utterly drunk she would have been lucky to remember her own name. Then she ends up with them leeches who had their hands all over her. He hoped she remembered in the morning when she was hung over to hell and had to go to work just how much of a total fool she had been. Then again how could he be mad at her, after the past few days she deserved a drink or three.

What started to nag at him now was how often she had pulled this type of stunt. How often has she gone out and got blind drunk and ended up spending any amount of time with some drunk leeches like she had attracted back there? The thought terrified him, her out alone in places like that where women are seen as objects to be used for a man's pleasure. He was lucky he had a strong stomach now as he was nearly sick himself thinking about.

Pulling up outside her house he got out and went round to open the car door. After getting her to stay upright while he opened the door he took her seat belt off and dug around in her pockets to find her keys so he could open the door. Finding them he closed the door over in case she decided to move and fell out the car before he went and opened the front door. Coming back to the car he opened the door and for the second time that day he carried her in his arms into the house.

Standing with her he knew she would be more comfortable in her own bed so using his chin to flick a light on he made his way up the stairs and hoped he could work out which one her bedroom was. Arriving at the top he scanned the four doors he was faced with and went for the one that was slightly ajar and had street light shining through it. Bingo, as he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a huge queen size bed that hadn't been made since the last time she slept in it.

Coming up to bed he gently lowered Brody on to the bed and made sure she was on her side facing out over. He did not want her sleeping on her back in case she was sick again and if she was at least she would hit the floor and not the bed. Stepping back he surveyed the way she dressed. For someone who had been shot a few hours ago, she had definitely made an effort to get ready to go out.

She had a very tight fitting, figure-hugging top on that clung to her in all the right places and showed what an exquisite woman she was. She had her sling on top so at least she had thought about her shoulder before she went out. Working his way down her body he saw a skirt if you could call it that which stopped mid thigh showing way too much of her extremely slim and well-toned legs off. She had a pair of tights on which gave her legs a tanned look and then the killer heeled shoes. How she hadn't broken her neck in them was another thing he would never work out. Stepping back to the bed he started at the top and worked his way down.

Taking her jacket off then her sling, he placed them on the bed next to her. Next was her shoes as he hooked them off and put them on the floor. Looking at the skirt he did consider taking it off but he was not going to cross that boundary when she was too far drunk to care. Making sure she was still on her side her pulled the covers over her and went and sat in the chair at the window. Now he waited for her to wake up so he could do what exactly? What was he planning on doing when she woke? Ride her ass for getting drunk? Or going to that place and getting drunk. He wasn't sure what the hell he could do, she was an adult who could look after herself. Well, the adult bit was right but looking at the state she was in the looking after herself was definitely up for debate.

How could a woman who that smelt like a cross between a pub and a public toilet still look so beautiful? Even when she was throwing up she still did it ladylike and gracefully. Well, she wouldn't have done if he hadn't of kept a hold of her but that was beside the point. She truly was beautiful and he now knew why she was still single. After everything she had been through she had pushed everyone away to keep herself safe. How anyone could hurt her was beyond him and he made a mini-pledge to himself as he sat watching her sleep. He swore he would never let anyone or anything hurt her again as long as he breathed. He was going to make sure she was safe, just like he had told her earlier that day when he held her.

Looking at his watch he saw it was a little shy of 04:00. He would be shattered when he got back up but some sleep was better than none so he slid down the chair a little and rested his head back as he let his eyes close and think of the joys he had to deal with Merri woke up.

Slowly Meredith Brody opened her eyes and her brain was hit with a blinding flash of light. Screwing her eyes shut tight she fought to fend off the offending thing that was blinding her. This time she tried to open her eyes very slowly, cracking them open a little at a time. Where on earth was she and what was she wearing? Slowly she managed to open her eyes fully and look around her. Realizing she was at home in her own bed she closed her eyes and tried to fish through her very vague memories of the night before. She could remember going out after holding Emily's teddy bear and meeting some guy in a bar. Then the next thing she remembered was entering another bar and finding a man sat either side of her. Flicking through the patches of darkness she remembered someone coming to pick her and being put into a car. Being sick was a fresh memory as she un-stuck her tongue from the roof of her mouth.

She felt like crap and probably looked like it as well. Closing her eyes again she tried to think whose's car she had been in. When nothing came to her she gingerly sat up in bed and waited for the force ten headache to hit her and the urge to be sick again pass. Eventually, she opened her eyes again and gasped at the site in front of her.

Dwayne had somehow managed to get comfortable on the seat at the window and was happy in it or so he seemed. He was fast asleep with his head back and mouth opened a little as he gently snored. So that's whose car she had been in, that's who had brought her home and that's who had put her to bed. What was wearing if he had put her to bed? She saw her jacket and sling on the bed and her shoes on the floor. She still had her top on and she could feel her tights but where was her skirt? He wouldn't have taken her skirt off, would he? She didn't mind if he had but he didn't seem like the type to cross them boundaries. If it had been LaSalle it would have been a different matter. She would have probably woke up in her underwear or worse, naked. Sliding her hands under covers she finally found her skirt, it had ridden up as she slept and was now round her waist.

Moving as slowly as she could so her head didn't fall off she got out of bed. She was in for a rough day but it was her own fault again. How many times had she done this now over the past eight years? At least a dozen, maybe more. How many of them times had she woke in a strange bed with an even stranger man beside her not even remembering how she got there. How many time has she been checked over to make sure she hadn't caught anything or ended up pregnant from her nights like this.

She was a mess and she knew it yet here sat at the end of her bed was her saviour. He had come out at who knew what time and rescued her from a night of drink, smelly men and bad sex that she never remembered anyway. He looked so peaceful as he slept, the laughter lines around his eyes were smoother and his face had a less stressed look about it. Thinking of bad sex an image just rushed through her head of where she ended up last night. Now she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Who else knew where she ended up last night? On saying that how had he knew where she was?

Just then a loud buzzing noise pierced the silence of her room and made her hold her head against the horrible noise. This was the last thing she needed the way her head felt. Pride woke at the sound of buzzing and reached into his pocket to shut off the alarm on his phone. Looking around he saw the reason for him being where he was and he sat up giving himself a few stretches as she went.

"Good morning Merri, what a beautiful day it is. The birds are singing and the sun is shining, Oohh I forgot you won't appreciate them since you went out last night and got so drunk you threw up in front of the car and had to be just about carried out that place," as he emphasised the last word so she knew he was upset.

"Christ Pride I have just woke up. I have a force 10 headache and I feel sick. My eyes have been replaced by pool balls and I have no idea what the hell the taste in my mouth is." Brody practically whined out at her boss.

"Well, who's damn fault is that then? Who was the one who went out and drank I have no idea what, who was the one that ended up in a strip joint of all places and who was the one who had two blood sucking leeches attached to her when I got there? That would have been you, Brody, not me." Pride answered as he felt his anger rise.

"Not now Pride, I do not need the holier than thou speech from you. So I went and got a little drunk, what is the problem?" Brody said as she swung her legs off the bed.

"The problem agent Brody is I found you in a damn strip club. A strip club with nearly naked women and two men who looked very content to have their way with you had I not stepped in." Pride ground out as he balled his fists up.

"Fair point about the strip club, I have very little memory of how I ended up there. As for the men, what is wrong with a little casual sex when you're single? It does no harm and it relieves a little tension and makes you forget things." Brody said as she turned to stare Pride in the face.

"Casual sex, you went out looking for casual sex with any man that would have you and you see no harm in that. God give me strength Merri, anything could have happened to you. You could have been beaten up or killed or ra..." He couldn't even say the last word as he fought to keep control.

"Get off my case Pride you are not my father or my keeper. So I went out got drunk and tried to get laid, so what. What is your problem here other than I could have picked a better spot to do it?" As she stood defiantly in front of him.

"You want me to tell you the problem here? Do you really want me to tell you the problem with you going out and sleeping with anything male that has a pulse." As he took a challenging step closer to her.

"Yes, Dwayne I do. Tell me why me wanting to have sex with someone I will never see again is so wrong," returning the challenge back to him.

"I will go one better than telling you what's wrong with your plan, I will show you." As he stepped right up to her and looked her in the eyes.

He couldn't turn back now so he went all out. Reaching out he cupped her face in his hands and keeping eye contact he slowly brought his head down to hers stopping so she could pull away if she wanted. When she didn't move he closed the gap between them and sealed his lips over hers. When she still didn't move he began to move his lips over hers as he felt her respond to the kiss. Before he knew it her hands were anchored in his hair, he had one hand in her hair and the other on her back holding her close. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours till they both had to break for air.

"That's what's wrong with casual sex, no meaning or emotions. No sense of inner peace when you join together." Letting his hands slip from her body as he turned and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Brody stood speechless. She didn't move, she couldn't move. Her legs felt like lead and she seemed to have stopped breathing. She would have shaken her head if she thought it would stay on and not make the room spin and her throw up. She stood and watched out the window as Pride walked up the path and got in his car. She saw him look up at the window before he drove off. Stepping backwards she moved till her legs felt the bed before she flopped down. The sudden downward motion made her feel sick but it soon past as she still just lay there.

Lifting her fingers to her lips she ran them lightly over where she could swear she could still feel Prides lips had been. Looking at the bedside clock she saw she was running late so standing back up she started to remove her clothes on the way to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she turned the shower on and climbed in, hoping she could wash away part of the hangover that was now kicking in full force. When she was done she got out the shower and after wrapping a towel around herself she went and brushed her teeth.

Wait one minute, she had just had the most mind-blowing kiss of her life when she had not only morning breath but alcohol/drain cleaner/sick breath and she had had it with her boss. It was really too early to be dealing with this much so earlier when she was hungover. Finishing her teeth she went into the bedroom to get ready before making her way downstairs to find something to shift the hurricane in her head. After hurting through cupboards she found what she was looking for but didn't know how it had got where it was. Never mind, she downed the tablets hoping they take effect soon as she would be at work soon and the smug look on LaSalle's faces when he found out she was hung over was going to haunt her all day.

After picking her keys and phone up she dropped them in her bag as she left the house and set off on the drive to work. The events of the previous night were playing over in her mind and the ones of that morning kept making there way to the front. She drove to work trying to figure out how a conversation about casual sex had lead to her being kissed by her boss. She recalled him saying that casual sex was a bad idea and she was sure he was going to tell her why. Or did he say he was going to show her? Why did this have to happen on the day she had a hangover, wait it was the hangovers fault she was having this big debate.

Finally pulling in behind LaSalle's car she checked herself over before getting out the car. Walking into the office she looked around and saw both LaSalle and Pride at their desks.

"Good morning to you both" Brody said trying to sound a lot happier than she felt.

"Morning Brody. Have a good night last night did we?" LaSalle asked as he got up from his desk and walk towards her.

This was something she really didn't need. A very happy LaSalle who knew she was out last night. How the hell did he know she was out? Looking at LaSalle who was now standing just in front of her and over at Pride who was still sat at his desk she tried to work out how he knew where she was last night. Pride could see the question playing on her mind and he did think about telling her but at the minute he was watching LaSalle bug her.

"I did, thank you LaSalle, even if my night was cut short by a gatecrasher. I am still a little misty on the details but the bits I do remember where fun," as she looked over at Pride and gave him her sweetest smile.

Prides blood was starting to boil again, she was pushing him again. How could she do in a few months what it took Linda years to perfect? How did she know just what buttons to press to get his back up? Standing from his desk he started to make his way to the kitchen before he changed his mind and headed to see Loretta. He needed to clear his head and her pushing him was not going to do that. He could still feel the texture of her lips and the strong taste of alcohol on her breath. He had never kissed a woman before when he knew she had been drinking and then threw up and had been nowhere mouthwash or toothpaste. That unique taste would stay with him now for a very long time.

"LaSalle, spit it out, I am not in the mood to play games. How do you know about last night?" As she stepped up to him and squared her shoulders.

"I got a call about where you were so I phoned King. I offered to get you but he said no. Don't be too hard on him, he cares a lot about you, we all do. It would not look good if you were found in a strip joint would it, especially now with this hanging over you" LaSalle answered.

"You right I guess, I think I just got annoyed as I wanted to get wasted which I did and then I wanted to..." but she realised where this was heading so she stopped.

LaSalle came and stood toe to toe with her. Taking her by surprise he stepped into her personal space and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It took a few seconds to get over the shock but soon she found herself returning the hug. It was an amazing relationship she had with LaSalle and she was so glad that now she didn't have to run she could continue to bug him and have water fights with him and the stuff she missed doing with Emily.

Gut punch, she felt herself well up and shake a little as she tried to fight the emotions and memories. LaSalle felt her tense and shake a little as she was wrapped in his arms. He had no idea what was going on but he did what his gut told him to and he held her a little tighter. That was when he felt her shake as tears fell on his neck where her head rested.

"Let it out, I am here to catch you. You're okay, I got you," as he held her and rubbed his hands in circular motions over her back trying to calm her.

LaSalle had no idea how long he was stood like this as he waited for Brody to settle after her latest onslaught of memories took over. Slowly she stepped back and looked at him.

"Thank you for this."Indicating the space or lack of it between them.

"That's what friends are for, and family of course," giving her back a small tickle.

"Feel up to sharing or still a little raw" as he stepped away and took her hand.

"I can share as long as we can make coffee at the same time." Leading the way to the kitchen.

Once the coffee was made they sat side by side and LaSalle let Brody talk about Emily and how things had changed so much since she died. She spoke of birthdays and the things they shared being twins. She made an effort to talk about the loss and emptiness she felt after she died but ended up being engulfed by LaSalle's big strong arms as he held her as she sobbed. She was making progress and he was so proud of how far she had come in the past couple of days. Now all they needed was to hear back from Vance saying she was clear and they were home and dry, they could work together to help her move on and build a new life here.

LaSalle sat and held her till he felt her shuffle a little. Pulling back he looked at her face and couldn't help but laugh. She had red bloodshot eyes and red cheeks but he couldn't tell which was alcohol induced and which was from crying. As she gathered herself she wondered what would happen if she wasn't cleared. Could she stay and find work with another department or was it doors open off you go. Only time would tell.

When Pride reached autopsy he found Loretta sat reading over files. When she heard the door open she looked up and watched as Dwayne Walked across the room and sat down opposite her.

"Hello Dwyane, so what do I owe the honour of this visit?" As Loretta put the file down she was reading and looked Pride over.

"Actually by the look of you I should be asking what happened last night and this morning and how is Merri now?" As she saw the way Pride sat slumped forward.

"Loretta I have either done something incredibly foolish or I have down something that could be the start of something that could turn out very good. The problem is I have no idea at this moment in time so I had to get away and think" Pride told Loretta as he sat staring off into the distance.

"Right let's start with a cup of tea then you can tell me what has happened and what has got the famous Dwayne Pride so worked up?" Loretta said as she set about making a pot of tea for them both.

Pride watched her as she made the tea and he tried to order his thoughts so he could explain what was wrong. When Loretta finished making the tea she placed a steaming mug on the desk in front of Pride. Pride picked the cup up and wrapped his hands around the cup before bringing it to his lips and taking a deep breath in, inhaling the aroma. Letting the smell calm him he took a sip of the tea and brought the cup to rest in his lap.

"Let's start with when LaSalle rang me to go get Merri from the strip joint and we can work up to now." Starting the tail of going to pick Brody up from the club till she woke that morning.

"Loretta I was so mad with her. If you had heard the way she spoke about why she was out like it was something she does every week. For all I know it could be, but it scared the hell out of me. I did try the nice way to explain why it was a bad idea but she just didn't get it or didn't want to get it. That was when I challenged her and Brody being Brody challenged me right back. I told her why her actions were a mistake and then she stood and squared off at me. I have no idea what came over me but instead of high tailing it out of there I showed her why sleeping around is a bad move. No, I did not have sex with her but by god, if I hadn't moved when I did I could very easily have done it. I stood and kissed her and she kissed right back. When I came half to my senses I pulled back and left, more like ran from her place. Now she is upstairs and I swear she is doing it again, squaring off and challenging me. When Christopher asked how her night went she made a comment about a gate crasher spoiling her night and then stared at me with a big smile on her face. My head is so far up my own ass today and we still do not know what's going to happen with the investigation. I still have the urge like before when she squared off with me to push up against the dam wall and kiss her senseless. Make her see why last night was so wrong for both of us." As Pride brought this cup back to his lips and took a drink.

Loretta sat watching Pride as he shared with her how he felt and why he had done what he did. She could understand how annoyed he was as she felt the same. How could Merri put herself in danger like that without a care for herself or anyone else?

"I will find a way to get Merri to come down here or you can send her down for some reason and I will talk to her. Maybe hearing it from me may help. As for you, you did what you thought was right. Now you got to ride the storm and see what happens" as Loretta took a drink of her tea.

"Thanks, Loretta, I am sure I can find a reason to send her down here. I better get back and see how the kids are doing, make sure they haven't flooded the place or worse" as he drained his cup and put it back on the bench before standing up.

Taking a slow walk back to the main office he tried to order himself so he could be ready if she started again. He knew he was going to lose against her but he would stand and challenge her if needed. As he looked around he saw the place was empty so he made his way to the kitchen. As he stood in the doorway the sight made his heart do a little jump and he was not sure why. Sat at the table was his 2 agents wrapped up in each other's arms. Pushing away the sudden streak of jealousy that he felt he looked at them and saw why they were sat the way they were. Brody was sat with red puffy eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks and LaSalle sat sporting a wet shoulder. She had been crying again but this time it had been LaSalle who she had turned to as he was away getting his head out his ass.

They both sensed as Pride stood watching them and they broke apart with LaSalle Turning to look at his boss.

"Hey, King, Merri and I were just doing a little bonding over coffee and memories. Weren't we?" As he looked at Brody and smiled.

"We sure were and it was good, thanks for this Chris." Taking his hand and squeezed it.

"No problem, we are the three musketeers remember, one for all and all for one. We are all here if you need us" as he squeezed her hand back.

LaSalle looked at Brody and Pride and saw as well as felt the tension in the air. Standing from the table he mumbled something about men's room and left. Pride stepped into the room and looked at Brody, what he wouldn't give to just walk up to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Mind if I sit?" Pride asked indicating the seat LaSalle had just left.

"Sure." Glancing at him and looked back down at her lap.

As Pride sat he reached his hand out to her to see if she would take it. If she did then it was a start, if not well he would think of something else. Brody saw the hand Pride offered and looking at his hand and up at Prides face, she slid her hand in his. The sense of relief was clearly visible on Prides face and in his body language as Brody took his hand. He let his shoulders slump forward and let out a deep breath.

"I am sorry about" Pride started to say but was cut off when he felt two fingers press against his lips.

He was gone again when she touched him. As if by instinct his lips moved and he kissed the fingers that rested on his lips. Brody couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as he kissed her fingers.

"It should be me apologising, my conduct last night was a disgrace. I was at best a drunk, at worst a sl...," Now it was her turn to be cut off as Pride placed his fingers over her lips to stop her before she called herself something he didn't want to hear.

"Your hurting and grieving, I should have watched you better. I should have seen the signs" Pride said as he watched her as she now returned the gesture and kissed his fingers.

"Dwayne, will you do something for me please," Brody said not daring to meet his eyes.

"Anything." Pride replied back without hesitation.

"Hold me," she asked as he heard her voice shake.

This woman would be the death of him but he couldn't say no.

"Before I do can we go upstairs first," he asked as he stood and pulled her to her feet with the hand he was still holding.

As they walked upstairs Pride text LaSalle telling him where they were both going. Leading Brody along the upper corridor he lead her over to his couch/ bed and flopped down before he pulled her to him and then let them both drop into a lying position. They both moved together as she slid flush against him and wrapped her legs around his and he slid his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Sleep, LaSalle can handle stuff for now. We both need it and I would rather you slept with me than some stranger you picked up in a bar." Pride said not realising the full implications of his words till he had said them.

"That came out so very wrong but you know what I mean" as he smiled down at her.

"That's the best offer I have had in a long time. I am too tired and hungover to even take my own clothes off never mind do anything else. Yes I do get what you meant" as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent that was uniquely him.

The smell of her boss encompassed her as she felt his strong arms holding her tight. She knew she would be asleep in seconds as she felt safe and warm and loved. Pride lay still and held her long after he felt her fall asleep. He wasn't sure who needed this most, her or him. They both needed sleep after last night but he knew she also needed someone to hold her and make her feel safe. He could do that for her, he would do it only for her.

After LaSalle excused himself from the kitchen he headed down to see Loretta. As he walked through the doors to autopsy his phones buzzed. Taking it out he read the message and was about to put it back but decided to show Loretta.

"Well hello Christopher, I am popular today. What brings you down here?" As she put her file down and looked at LaSalle.

Passing her his phone he let her read the message before he knocked it off and put it in his pocket. Sitting down he looked at Loretta as she set about making tea for them both.

"Dwayne was down here before and we had a chat, it looks like they have made up going by that text. At least for now anyway" as she passed him his cup of tea.

"Merri and I had a little chat when he was down here, did a bit of bonding and hugging," LaSalle told Loretta.

"That's good she is willing to open up to more people, just being there to listen is enough sometimes. Between yourself and Dwayne she will make it through this, she needs you both the most. Let's head up and make lunch for us all." Standing up and clearing away the teacups.

When they arrived in the kitchen Loretta set about making lunch as LaSalle set the table and got the plates out. When she had lunch cooking she asked LaSalle to keep an eye on it for a few minutes while she went and checked on Brody and Pride. Heading up the stairs she made her way to the back room as quietly as possible. As she approached the doorway she saw it had been left open, at least she didn't need to open it to check on them. Stepping just inside the room she looked across to the couch/bed where Pride spent his nights since splitting with Linda.

Laying with his back to the door she saw Pride and as she stepped in a little more she saw over him to the sleeping form of Brody. Their legs were tangled together as if they were using them to anchor themselves to each other. She could make out Brody's small hand resting in the middle of Prides back and she could see one of Pride's hands on the back of Brody's head as it rested on his neck. When she saw where Pride had managed to put his other hand she decided it was time to leave and let them sleep. Did Brody know or could she feel that Pride had managed to slide his hand under the hem of her top and she could make out the fact that he had spread his fingers out so his large hand covered a large section of skin on her back? They were definitely past the friend's zone where he had his hand. She hoped that this new step in the relationship was not built around her needing comfort after what had happened and what she had been through. Leaving them alone she went back to the kitchen and left them to sleep.

Once lunch was done LaSalle set back sorting out his desk and clearing away files and paperwork while Loretta went back to autopsy to do whatever she did down there on her own.

LaSalle did think of going and waking the sleeping agents up but decided if they needed the sleep he could leave them be. After clearing his desk he decided it was game time so getting the games console out he decided to have a few games as he was done for the day. He looked at the time and decided that since it was nearly home time he would go wake the sleeping couple up. As he went to the foot of the stairs he heard the overhead tv buzz for an incoming call. Stepping back up to it he saw it was director Vance. Shit, they were both still asleep. Thinking quickly he answered the call and looked up at the director.

"Afternoon director Vance, how can I help you?" He asked trying to sound casual and think of a reason that his boss and partner went here.

"I am looking for agents Brody and Pride, you know where they are?" Vance asked.

"They are down with Loretta going over an old case fill. I will go down and get them. Shall I get them to ring you when they come back up?" hoping he could end the call and go get his friends.

"I will wait till you go fetch them." Vance sat back in his chair.

Double shit, as he made his way round past his desk and pulled out a comb before he quietly took the stairs as fast as he could. Going along the corridor he quickly entered the back room and looked at the agents who looked like they were still sleeping. Stepping up to the bed he quickly shook them both.

"King, Brody, you got to wake up. Vance is on the screen, he wants you both now. I tried to put him off but it didn't work." Watching the half-asleep people take in what he was saying.

When there brains registered the words they both jumped up and looked at each other.

"Judgement time," Pride said seeing the look of total panic cross Brody's face.

LaSalle passed the comb to Brody who ran it through her hair before she passed it to Pride who did the same. Pride looked Brody up and down to make sure it didn't look like she had just crawled out of bed and she did the same for him. Brody stepped up to Pride and put his collar right where her head had moved it. When they were both sure they were presentable they looked at LaSalle and they all headed for the door to make they way downstairs.

The agents stopped in front of the big screen with LaSalle and Pride either side of Brody. They all looked at the screen and saw as director Vance picked up a sheet of paper.

"Hello, agents Brody and Pride. I have here the report from the investigation into your conduct aboard the Moultrie eight years ago agent Brody." Vance said as he looked at the three agents that were showing on his screen.

What Vance could not see was the fact that at about the same time both LaSalle and Pride reached their hands across and each took one of Brody's hands in theirs. The agents stood and waited for Vance to finish speaking.

"As of today agent Brody you are officially cleared of any wrongdoing aboard the Moultrie. Your record is yet again clear and this matter is now closed permanently. I will make sure this matter is laid to rest once and for all. Since you have been cleared agent Brody I presume that both agent Pride and LaSalle are happy to keep their badges as well?" Seeing the smiles that were on all the agent's faces.

"Yes, sir we are happy." Pride answered as LaSalle nodded his head.

"Thank you, director Vance," Brody said to the man on screen.

"You are welcome agent Brody, I am just sorry the matter had to be brought up again. I will let you go as I would think that in that amazing city of yours you will find some way to celebrating the good news. Goodbye, you three." As the screen went blank.

The agent stood still staring at the screen. Both men still had one of Brody's hands in theirs. Coming to stand in a misshaped circle the two men let go of Brody's hand and stepped up to her as they both hugged her at the same time. As if on cue Loretta entered the room and saw the group hug. Stepping up to the circle Loretta stood between Pride and LaSalle before getting them to let go of their grip so she could join in.

"This is very nice but why are we hugging? I love you all but is there a reason to be standing just before home time like this" as Loretta looked between the 3 agents.

It was then she saw the tears rolling down Brody's face and the smiles on LaSalle and Pride's faces.

"What did I miss? Someone tell me now" as she stared at Pride.

"We're a family now Loretta and no one will tear us apart. Merri has been cleared again and the matter is finally closed once and for all." as Pride said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Brody's temple.

"That's wonderful news Merri, I am so pleased for you. You have earned your place in our very dysfunctional family and we are happy that you can finally bin them track shoes of yours." Slotting her hand around and moved it till she could find one of Brody's hands on LaSalle's back before giving it a squeeze.

"So, who's ups up for celebrating? I promise no strip clubs this time." Brody asked as she looked at Pride.

"Why not, we all have a day off tomorrow so let's go celebrate. Any suggestions?" Pride asked the group.

"I would say house party but my landlady may not approve." Brody looked at Loretta before she started to laugh.

"Let's go out somewhere. Since you're the party animal Christopher any suggestions?" As all eyes turned to LaSalle.

LaSalle stood and thought for a moment before his face lit up.

"I know the perfect place. Everyone meet at mine say 19:00 and we can walk from there. Then if we get sick of being out we always have my place" LaSalle suggested to them all.

After a chorus of yes's, the group broke up to pack up and get ready to leave. The only ones who didn't break apart completely were Pride and Brody. They kept their arms around each other as Pride lead them out into the courtyard.

"So I guess it's official now, you're one of us. No more running or hiding, you get to make a life here if you want to." Pride said as they stepped out into the courtyard.

"Looks like I am, I am happy to stay as long as I am wanted here," Brody said a little uncertain.

"You will always be wanted here, more so by some of us" as he came to a stop and turned to face her.

"You sure about that? I have to admit the thought of finally staying somewhere is very appealing" as she took a step closer to Pride.

"The thought of you staying is very appealing, especially to me." as Pride finally said closing the gap between them and cupped her face in his hands.

"If your going to stop me now would be a good time," as he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

When she didn't pull away but instead deepened the kiss that's was all the encouragement he needed. Soon they were having a full blown tongue and tonsil session right there in the courtyard. They only broke apart when neither of them had any oxygen and Brody was actually seeing stars. As they stood panting for breath they looked up at each and they both seemed to think the same thing at the same time.

"Now is not the time for this, maybe we should talk later when we are not at work." Pride suggested as he brought his hands back down to his sides

"Your right as usual. Standing in the courtyard at work is not the most romantic setting in the world." Brody replied.

"Better than a strip club." Pride said as he started to laugh.

"Not going to let me live that down are you?" Brody asked as she started to laugh as well.

"Nope, and I will have the smell and taste of that place forever stuck in my mind after what I did to you this morning. I have to confess that I will never get the taste of alcohol if that's what you were actually drinking and sick out of my mind. Next time I decided to kiss a drunk or hungover women I will at least wait till they have brushed their teeth or used mouthwash. What the hell did you drink last night? I couldn't tell by the number of empty glasses but most looked like shots and a few tall glasses." Pride inquired.

"You have got to be kidding me right. I have no idea what the hell was in them glasses other than it was wet and alcoholic. After the first bar and the many glasses of vodka and then some cocktails I lost all sense of taste and the whole lot tasted liked acid. There could have been anything in the glasses and I would have been none the wiser." Brody laughed till she saw the look of horror cross Prides face.

"Yet again how you are still alive is beyond me. As you quite rightly put it there could have been anything in the glasses. Any drug could have been slipped into them and you would have just downed it." Pride groaned out as he yet again pulled her to him and held her.

"This just goes to show that we do have a lot to talk about." Finally letting her go again and stepping away.

"I am going to get washed and ready. Do you want a lift to LaSalle's later? I can pick you up on the way over, saves us all taking cars and block his street" Pride asked her as she started to walk away.

"Sure, if it's not to much trouble," Brody said as she felt a weight starting to settle in her stomach.

Watching him walk away she felt sick, so far in the past 48 hours she had been to hell and back and by the look of him, he had ridden the whole ride with her. How could they go from sucking the face of each other to borderline arguing within seconds? That was twice in one day he had started to kiss her and they ended on bad terms. When she thought about it she was reminded of her parents who had been married for years and could do that. Standing alone in the courtyard she started to walk back in to find LaSalle. She had no idea what sort of place they were going to so she had no idea what to wear.

"LaSalle you still here?" She called out.

"Yes, what did you do to King this time? He just stormed up there in a foul mood." LaSalle asked.

"Slight disagreement on what I drank last night, where we going later? I need some idea so I know what to wear. Don't say jeans and a top LaSalle or I will hit you, I am not a boy and will not turn up dressed like one of them even if I fit in better with them." Brody said as she looked LaSalle up and down.

"Wear a dress or something but not too revealing though, it's not a str," but was stopped from finishing the sentence when Brody balled up her fist and it impacted with his stomach.

"Thanks, see you later." Turning to her desk and picked her stuff up before heading out the door.

Driving home she thought over the day's events. For waking up with a hangover from hell, to being kissed by Pride to falling asleep safe in his arms. Then being told she was cleared of any wrongdoing to kissing Pride, to yet again upsetting him. Surely this day could not get any weirder for her. When she got home she went and took a shower before getting out and coming to stand in front of her wardrobe with just a towel on. What was she going to wear that was not too revealing and didn't show the dressing on her shoulder. She knew she should have kept her sling on, as the air hit her shoulder it started to ache. Looking through her dresses she pulled out two possibles before looking through her tops and skirts. Finally looking at four possible outfits she got it down to two, one of each combination. The dress was a little on the thin side but it was a warm night so she put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was not normally a girly girl but every once in awhile she felt the need to remind everyone she was a girl and even herself.

Looking at the time she saw she only had half an hour before Pride arrived so she had to get a move on. Deciding to stick with the dress she went back to the bathroom and brushed her hair. Looking over at her makeup she wasn't sure if it was a night for an all-out face on or just a touch. Starting with a touch she decided it was a full out face night as the normal day to day didn't cover the bags that appeared again under her eyes these past few days. As she was applying the last few touches she heard a knock at the front door. Coming to the top of the stairs she shouted it was open before she went back to finish her make up.

When she was ready she went and got her jacket and sling off the bed before starting to make her way downstairs. As she came down she saw Pride standing at the foot of the stairs watching her. As she came to the last few steps he held his hand out to her which she took. Coming to stand beside him he kissed her hand before letting go and just staring at her.

"What's wrong? Do I look okay? I can get change if this doesn't look right." She spluttered.

"No, you look beautiful as you are." Pride responded as he reached for her jacket and sling.

"I take it the fact you have this in your hand you're finally putting it back on. I take it you're getting some bother now since you haven't worn it." Coming to stand behind her and slid the sling round in front of her.

Lifting her arm a little to slide it into the sling caused her to wince. It didn't go unnoticed by Pride who did the sling up quickly and came to stand in front of her. Lifting his hand he placed it gently on her shoulder, making sure he held it in just the right place so the heat from his hand was transferred through.

"You ready to go?" Pride asked as he held out her jacket for her.

"Yes." Turning around as he draped it over her shoulders.

Picking her bag up she went to open the door to find Pride beat her to it. He pulled the door open and stood aside to let her past as he followed her out the door. Turning around he pulled the door shut and held his hand for the keys to lock up. Brody didn't argue, just passed him the keys and watched him lock up before he passed her the keys back. Leading the way he walked to his car and opened the passenger door for Brody to climb in. Once they were both in the car Pride set off on the short journey over to LaSalle's house.

When he arrived Pride parked his car behind Loretta's and got out. Going round he found Brody halfway out the car. Pulling the door fully open he waited till she was clear and closed the door again. Offering his arm to her he led the way up the path and knocked on the front door before standing and looking over at Brody. She did look beautiful in that dress as she didn't wear a dress or anything really girly very often. He would make an effort to tell her as often as he could how nice she looked. Just then the door in front of them opened to reveal a casually dressed LaSalle in a blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Come on in, the party is just getting started. Wow, don't you scrub up well Brody, didn't know you even owned legs never mind a dress." Leaning forward and kissed her cheek.

"Well we are on top form tonight LaSalle," Brody said as she made her way into LaSalle house closely followed by Pride.

"Drinks in the kitchen, Loretta and Sebastian are in there with Sebastian's girlfriend. Thought we would have a couple of drinks before we went out. Tables not booked till 20:00 so we got a bit of time and the place is only 10 minutes away. So what's your poison?" As LaSalle lead his friends into the kitchen.

"Wow LaSalle, you expecting a drinking completion or something," Pride asked seeing the amount of alcohol on the counter.

"You know me, King, love a good party. On saying that I got no one to drink under the table anyway." Picking up a few bottles and starting to pour a mixture of drinks into a glass.

As he passed the drink to Brody he looked at Pride before he did it.

"What is this LaSalle and is it safe to drink?" As Brody swirled the contents of the glass around and smelt it.

"If I am not very much mistaken that there is a hurricane. LaSalle, if she ends up like last night I swear you can babysit when she throws up everywhere." Pride told LaSalle as he looked at Brody and LaSalle.

"I don't need babysitting I can handle myself thanks," Brody said as she stared at Pride and drank the contents of the glass she had in her hand.

Passing the glass back to LaSalle, Brody waited for the sudden burn of alcohol in her throat to pass as her stomach gave a little heave at more alcohol in her system. Before she knew it she had yet another one in her hand and a very happy looking LaSalle watching her.

"Looks like I found me a drinking buddy after all," LaSalle said as he picked up his hurricane and after clinking glasses with Brody they downed their drinks.

Pride stood back and watched as LaSalle and Brody stood drinking hurricanes. This would end one of two ways and he wasn't impressed with either. The first was two very drunk agent who he could handle if needed or two sick agents from drinking too much.

Walking away from Brody and LaSalle he went to talk to Loretta but he made sure to keep an eye on how many drinks LaSalle was passing Brody and how many he had himself. After chatting with Loretta, Sebastian and his girlfriend, Pride checked his watch and suggested they leave. After much protesting from LaSalle and Brody who had to leave alcohol behind they finally set off to the restaurant/ bar.

On arriving LaSalle gave his name and they were shown to a large table near the back of the room that was next to the bar and close to the dance floor. After Pride held out the seat for Brody and LaSalle did the same for Loretta they all sat and ordered drinks while they decided what to have to eat. Finally, when everyone had picked their food they placed their order and sat talking and drinking which LaSalle and Brody seemed to be doing a lot of. Pride had watched LaSalle drink too many different levels but tonight as he watched Brody and him drinking he had a feeling it was going to go to a whole new level. LaSalle saw the challenge in Brody and after he saw the drinks she had consumed last night he knew she could hold her own to a point. The sooner the food arrived the better to help absorb some of the drink they were putting away.

When the food finally arrived Brody and LaSalle were already on the second drink since they got there and there sixth of the night. They were both very bubbly and both getting louder as they drunk more. They sat talking as a group as they ate but LaSalle and Brody seemed to be distracted by each other and drinking. As the night wore on Pride had to admit he lost count somewhere around 10 or 11 drinks each. He watched as Sebastian lead his girlfriend to dance while LaSalle who was now drunk offered his hand to Loretta to dance. Loretta accepted and they set off to dance alongside Sebastian and his girlfriend.

Brody turned to Pride and smiled one of her amazing smiles and he couldn't help himself for smiling back. She was drunk again but she still seemed with it so to speak. Taking a risk he offered her his hand and asked her to dance. Brody being drunk quite happily accepted as Pride lead her to the dance floor just in time for the music to change to a rather slow song. LaSalle and Loretta sat back down but Sebastian and his girlfriend stayed dancing.

Once they reached the dance floor Brody waited for Pride to make the first move to see what distance he wanted to dance at. When Pride stood and pulled her to him she quickly took hold of his waist as she leaned into his chest. As the music played she felt herself getting lost in the music and the fell of Pride's arms around her. Yes, she was drunk again but she didn't care less. Her new thought was she was making up for everything Emily missed out on.

LaSalle decided he had enough of Pride dancing with the only pretty girl in the room so he stood from the table and cut in between Pride and Brody. Pride sat back at the table and sat watching them dance.

"Their young and happy Dwayne, let them have fun for tonight. Brody can finally move on from eight years ago and LaSalle has a new sister to tease and annoy as well as drink under the table. They have us to watch over them both so they will both be safe." Loretta told Pride as she saw the way he was looking at the two people on the dance floor

LaSalle and Brody were both drunk and having way too much fun. The music changed between fast pop, and Jazz and slow love songs so they could adjust every dance to fit the music playing. They went from spinning each other round to being in each other's arms which Pride did not like one bit.

He decided enough was enough as it was starting to get late.

"Come on gang, party at LaSalle's house." He managed to catch LaSalle's attention and tell him it was time to leave.

When the bill was settled and Pride has somehow managed to half wrestle Brody into her jacket as she insisted she was warm and didn't need it they were ready to leave. LaSalle was a little wobbly on his feet but he could handle himself so they set off on the walk back to LaSalle's house. Loretta and Pride had to admit that having two drunk people with them was a cross between funny and embarrassing. Sebastian and his girlfriend left after the restaurant so it was just the four of them.

Halfway home LaSalle and Brody decided it was song time so between them at least attempted to sing. The problem was that in the very alcohol induced state they were very loud. The song if you could call it that went on for a good ten minutes as they somehow went between at least 3 different songs judging by the mixture of words. They were staggering all over the place by the time they got halfway home and they were actually draped over each other to keep themselves standing. It was a funny sight to watch if a little scary. If either of them fell the other would go down as well as neither could do anything about it.

Loretta and Pride stayed close in case they fell but let the friends sing and dance and stagger their way home. LaSalle looked like he had done this a few times and seemed to know just the right place to stop and support his weight till he could wobble closer to home. When they finally made it back to LaSalle's house half an hour after leaving the restaurant LaSalle and Brody had managed to sing, dance and laugh hysterically all the way. Pride had to take the keys to open the door as LaSalle was so far drunk he couldn't even get them out his pocket.

After opening the door LaSalle and Brody giggled and stumbled to the kitchen where they somehow managed to haul themselves on to the breakfast stools and open bottles of various drinks before making some cocktail and then downing the contents in one.

"Merri I am so glad you get to stay, I finally have a friend and buddy who can drink and sing and dance and be cool with me," LaSalle told Brody as he filled their glasses with more of the weirdest concussion of alcohol ever and they both chucked them back in one.

Loretta and Pride looked at each other and Loretta said that she was going home. She said goodnight to the very drunk agents who yelled good night then set about signing and mixing more drinks.

"You going to be okay with them?" Loretta asked as she watched LaSalle and Brody somehow get off the stools and keep themselves up right at the same time as singing and attempting to dance.

"Sure, I can haul their asses to bed soon as they are both borderline passing out point so I will let them go unless one is sick," he told his friend as they both stood watching their friends stagger around the kitchen.

"Good night and good luck" Loretta told Pride as she left to make her way home.

"King, have a drink, the night is young and we still got to celebrate the fact that we get to keep the lovely agent Brody here with us," as he grabbed another glass and filled all three with the same mix of alcohol before passing him one.

Pride looked at the glass and back at LaSalle before taking the glass and downing the contents. As he let the burning in his mouth and throat die down he placed the glass back on the counter and as quick as a flash it was full again. How could someone so drunk fill a glass so damn quick?

Brody and LaSalle were still standing and still drinking and by now he was drinking. He said he would have two to keep them happy then see if he could get them to work there way to somewhere they could pass out until morning. The problem was the cocktails LaSalle made were strong and they took a hold quick. Soon all three agents were dancing and singing around LaSalle's house going from a group stagger to a congo line to a crumpled heap on the floor. The alcohol was soon consumed at an alarming rate for people who would probably end up with alcohol poisoning due to the number of empty bottles that were mounting up.

At some point through the haze, there was a knock at the front door and two pizzas were placed on the kitchen counter. Between drinking, dancing, singing, staggering and falling over the pizzas were eaten and the three friends got on with celebrating that they were now the three musketeers.

When Brody woke up she wasn't sure where she was. She was warm and lying on something that resembled a bed but it wasn't hers. It smelt different to her bed but she knew the smell from somewhere. Where was she and what was the warm hard thing pressed against her back? Come to think of it what was the warn hard thing pressed against her front as well. Shifting a little the warm hard things she had either side of her moved as well but both in different directions. Moving her arm she found it pinned to her side by another arm that was not hers. She tried moving her other arm but had the same problem. Whose arms did she have round her resting on her naked hip and stomach?

This was getting more and more confusing. So far she had worked out she was in a bed with arms around her and she was as naked as the day she born. She had someone in front of her and someone behind her so the arms must belong to one of these people. Now was the time for alarm bells to start going off and they were doing just that.

Brody was putting the pieces together very slowly. She was in bed with 2 people and she was naked. Finally working an arm loss she felt the body in front of her and worked out it was male. Doing the same with the body behind she got another male. In bed naked with two men, my god she had gone back in time to college, or even worse just after Emily died. That was the last she woke up naked with 2 men and no idea how she got there. Shifting a little she felt the man behind her move and it was then she registered he at least had boxer shorts on. Now was the time to delve deep into her memories and try to work out who she was in bed with, how she got there and why she knew the smell in the bed.

Tiny fuzzy pictures came to her from the previous night. Most of the images involved LaSalle and Pride and a lot of drink, a hell of a lot of drink. They were dancing and singing and Congo lines and pizza and Oohh help. The smell she knew, it was LaSalle's aftershave. She was in LaSalle's bed so one of these bodies must be LaSalle's so who's was the other? Finally, she freed both arms and felt the man in front of her. Working her way down his body she was greeted with a very naked chest and hell, naked ass. This one was just as naked as she was. Wait if LaSalle was one of the men in her memory and Pride was the other then did that mean that man was Pride.

She had at least worked out she was in LaSalle's bed, naked with LaSalle and another man. Now it was time to finally open her eyes. Slowly she cranked open one eye and was greeted with the sight of a broad chest and chest hair. Opening the other eye just as slowly she now worked out this was the body of a well toned and muscled man who going by his chest hair was older as in with the dark hair was a spattering of grey. This one was not LaSalle as she had seen his chest a couple of times so that only left one option. This had to be her very naked boss.

The arms she felt around her both belonged to Pride. LaSalle moved again behind her causing her to move which caused Pride to move. Soon she had LaSalle's back pressed against her back and her very naked body now lay pressed against Pride's body as he had pulled her closer to him when he moved. She needed to move, she needed to get up, she needed to work out how she was naked in her bosses arms with her partner behind her.

Moving again she felt both men move, time to face the music.

"LaSalle, Pride wake up. Come on wake up both of you. I need to get up and so do both of you." Steeling herself for what was to come.

LaSalle moved first, shortly followed by Pride as she felt both men roll on to their backs. One arm slipped away from her as Pride moved but he kept a loose grip on her hand now. Now she could move she did and she got a sensation somewhere she did not want it, especially after waking up naked in bed with her partner and her boss. This was not happening, this could not be happening, not now not ever. Slowly she turned her head and looked at LaSalle who sensed her turn and looked at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, it may not have been him then. Turning she slowly looked at Pride who she felt move a little closer to her as she moved. Looking up at him she scanned his face and tried to read him. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand. Did he know, could he tell, could he remember. She was going to have to ask the question out loud and hope that one of them remembered. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she let it out slowly.

"Chris, Dwayne, since we have somehow ended up like this then first names seem appropriate now. I have a question to ask you both and I need an honest answer since my memory is a little foggy. Actual, I can't remember jack shit from most of last night. Which of you did I have se," but she didn't get to finish the last word before LaSalle sat up and looked down at her.

"Hell Merri, to my knowledge it was not me. You're like my sister for God sake. I can't be 100% sure but I swear I think I would know and I don't feel like I did anything." Looking at her so she could see the honesty in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

LaSalle got out of bed and said he was away to get washed and ready and then make coffee. Brody could tell it was to get away from the conversation that was about to time place, she would thank him later.

Turning on her side she looked over at Pride who was lying on his back with his eyes closed. How did you ask your boss if he could remember having sex with you? Pride felt her watching him so he slowly opened his eyes and turned on his side to face her. They locked eyes and just stared at each other not knowing what to say. Pride was the first to move, he did the only thing that made sense to him in his still half drunk state. He opened his arms to her and watch as she crashed into him sobbing. He held her tight as it was the only thing he could do. For the third time in the past few days, he said the one word that was now becoming the main part of his vocabulary.

"Shit".


	5. Chapter 5

As she lay sobbing again in her bosses arms Brody couldn't work out what to do next. Now she remembered the reason she ran and kept running. If she ran then this didn't happen, she would have gone out and got drunk, had sex with some random man then it was done. She would have left before dawn and never looked back. Yet here she was in bed with her boss after enough alcohol to fill a garden pool in her system and the telltales signs she had had sex. The fact that when she asked the question Pride had never spoken but stared at her as if he had at least some knowledge of what had happened.

Brody could count on one hand how many times this had happened and she wasn't proud of any of them. The first time was college, again too much alcohol had played a part. Last time was when the Moultrie docked and she went and got blinding drunk and did heaven knew what for a week. She still had blank bits of that week as she was so drunk most of the time she couldn't remember much. The clear bits of that week were, unfortunately, the bits she wished she could block out. Hearing of her sister's death, seeing her in the morgue and then the funeral. Why didn't drink block them memory's out.

Here she was eight years later still drunk and still making the same mistakes. The only difference now was she was sick of running but it was so much easier. Not getting attached to anything or anyone made running easier. These people made it so hard to run through. Remembering what LaSalle said when she asked her question and his reply of her being like a sister. How both LaSalle and Pride had told Vance if she lost her badge then they were handing theirs in as well. How Loretta had said she was always welcome down in autopsy.

Then there was Pride. Dwyane Pride was the problem but also the cure. How could that be? How could one man finally get her to face her demons and then end up in bed with her? This was not going to be something that she could just shut out and forget about. As she lay crying she wondered what was going through his mind as he held her. He had woke up in the same strange and rather bizarre situation she was in. The only difference being at least he didn't have to ask who he had sex with.

Concentrating on her breathing she knew she would have to look up and see them grey/blue eyes staring down at her. Yet for now, she was happy to bury her head into Prides chest and breath in the smell that was a cross between alcohol, sweat and aftershave. He had slid his legs through hers and pulled her as close to him as he could get. He had one hand anchoring her head while the other was drawing small soothing circles on her back. She could feel every once in awhile his breath brush her scalp as he kissed her hair.

Suddenly an image came to her, she remembered being in this very position at some point during the night but she wasn't in bed. They were lying on something that was also soft and squishy but not as wide. LaSalle's couch was the only place she could think off. She kept her mind fixed on the image to see if any more would come back. When nothing new surfaced she gave up. If her mind wanted her to remember it would. As she was no longer crying she didn't really have any excuse to still be so deeply buried into Prides chest.

Slowly she drew back but did not look up. When there was half an arm's length between them she finally looked up. As she let her eyes take in his chest, then his jaw and lips. Them lips, wow them lips had done some wonderful things to her last night going but the couple of images that just flashed through her head. Next was the nose she had kissed several time as she straddled him. So this was how she was going to be remembering what happened, she had to see or feel him to get the memories back.

When her eyes came level with his she seemed to get lost in the deep gaze he was giving her. Now she was facing him she had no idea what to say or do. By the look of it neither did he as he just stared straight back at her. His hands had moved now, he had one resting on her hip while the other was running up and down her side causing her to shiver at the contact.

"We need to talk don't we?" Brody said as she looked at him.

"Yes but yet again we seem to be in the wrong place for it." Looking around the room.

"How about we get up and go find some coffee since I am sure Chris said he was making some," Brody suggested.

"In a minute we can but I need to do something just in case I never get to do it again," Pride said as he looked down at Brody.

Brody just looked at him and nodded, she had no idea what he was on about but she was here now. Suddenly she found herself swept back it his arms as he crushed his lips to hers with such force she swore blind there would be bruises. They both got lost in the kiss as it started so forceful and so demanding yet slowly went to more sensual then changed again to a deeper and more meaningful kiss as if trying to convey as much emotion as they could. Finally, a knock at the door brought them out of the kiss even though neither was ready.

"Breakfasts ready, you both still awake? Hurry up before it gets cold." LaSalle could be heard saying as he walked away from the door.

Pride placed a quick kiss on Brody's nose before he let her go and went to get out of the bed. Brody lay still as she watched him get up, purely so she could watch his body as he looked around for his clothes. Finally, he found his boxer shorts and slipped them on. Turing he looked at Brody as she watched him. Stepping up to the bed he offered her his hand and she took it as she rose from the bed to stand next to him. Looking around she tried to make out anything that looked like hers put was at a lose.

"Any suggestions," she asked looking at the floor.

"Stay here," Pride said as he opened the bedroom door and stepped out quickly closing it behind him.

He came back a few minutes later carrying his shirt as it was the first thing he found. Passing her it, she slipped it on and he helped her do the buttons up. Wow, she looked beautiful standing there.

"LaSalle had actually cooked, come on," as he offered his hand to her and she took it as they left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she was amazed at the mess that greeted her. My god, they must have had one hell of a night. As she surveyed the mess she saw LaSalle watching them.

"Take a seat if you can find one or clear one. What the hell did we do last night and how did we all end up in the same bed?" LaSalle asked as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

They both sat down and looked at the plates on the table which were pulled high with bacon, egg, sausage and tomatoes. There was a stack of toast somewhere in amongst the empty bottles on the table along with cups of steaming coffee. Picking the coffee up first Brody brought it to her lips and swallowed over half the cup before she rested it on the table. Picking her fork up Brody stabbed at the bacon and put it in her mouth. Slowly she started to chew, not sure if she was going to be sick or not. Pride had started his breakfast and was already halfway through it. As he finished his first cup of coffee he stood to get a refill when Brody picked hers up and finished it passing him it to refill.

Sitting back down after filling the cups up he passed Brody her cup and she yet again downed half of it before she started on her breakfast again.

"I hope you are stopping around to help me find my house under this mess," LaSalle asked as he stood from the table and cleared his plate into the sink before getting more coffee.

"Well as you can see Christopher neither of us is in any state to leave, somehow are clothes seem to have disappeared somewhere. Unless we find them we are not going anywhere. As for the questions you asked before I do remember a conga line at least a few times, a lot of dancing and singing and that was before I joined in the drinking. You should both be unconscious after what you drank last night. As for the bed, we are still trying to work that one out ourselves." Pride said as he watched LaSalle trying to picture the things he had been told.

Brody ate most of her breakfast and had a slice of toast before her stomach refused point blank to take any more food. Pride was finished and when he saw her push her plate away he grabbed both plates and stood up, taking them to the sink as he looked at the mess.

"So we going room by room or we taking one each?" Brody asked as she stood from the table.

"Room by room, we might find clothes as we go," Pride said as he came to stand behind her and ran his hand over her still bare ass through his shirt.

"Good point," Brody said as she shivered at the contact of Prides hand as it brushed over the material of his shirt.

Grabbing a bag each they set about filling them with the rubbish from the kitchen. Each bag was full within second due to empty bottles and so was the next three.

"Six bags of empty bottles, Chris how the hell we still standing up?" Brody asked as she showed the empty pizza box in a bag.

"I have no idea but my head is telling me I should still be in bed," Chris said as he gathered the bags together and took them outside.

"He's not the only one, I need my bed and some serious pain relief," Brody said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Lounge next." LaSalle declared as he came back in and picked the bags up he left the room.

"Let's get this place tidy then we can find our clothes and leave. I need to go get washed and curl up in a ball somewhere for a week. I haven't felt this rough since I was at Gibbs stag dos and he did have 3 of them." Pride said as he stood out the way so Brody could get past to go into the lounge.

As they entered the lounge the found LaSalle sitting on the floor gathering up lego. There were empty glasses on every surface from the window ledge to the coffee table. Making there way around the room the gathered them up and started to take them in the kitchen an arm full at a time. After her second trip to the kitchen, Brody came back in to see Pride holding her dress and his pants.

"Well that's a start, so where's my..." But stop as she saw LaSalle stand up with her bra and panties in his hand.

"There they are." as she stepped up to him to get them.

"I am not asking how they got under the couch," LaSalle said as he dangled them out to her.

Taking them she passed them to Pride who took them and put them on the couch with the other clothes. Slowly the lounge was cleared and the place was cleaned up. The last places where the bedroom and bathroom which only took minutes each as there was no real mess in them. Finally two hours later the place was spotless again as the three friends flopped down on the couch.

"I swear I am never having another party here again. The place was bad and there was only four of us. Has anyone come up with a theory on the bed sharing thing yet?" As LaSalle put his head back and closed his eyes he brought his feet up to rest on the small table.

"At this point Chris I don't care how I got there as it could have been a lot worse, take it from someone who knows first hand," Brody replied as she closed her eyes and leaned her head towards Pride shoulder.

"Merri do I even want to ask what the hell happened to make you say it could have been worse?" LaSalle asked.

"No Chris it's best not to ask, even after I shared your bed with you there are some thing's you really don't want to know," as she felt Prides hand slide into hers as she spoke.

Squeezing Prides hand she looked over at him and found he was watching her.

"Well, Christopher your house is clean again so we are getting ready and leaving. Then we can all find a bed that does not contain another person and go sleep off the over excessive alcohol we drunk and shift these hangovers by morning." Pride said as he felt Brody drop his hand and push away from him.

Realising what he had said he stood up and followed her out the room with their clothes in his hand. Catching her just before she entered the bathroom he spun her around so she was facing him.

"Hungover or not we talk first then sleep, together or separate but we will talk." Staring at her as he made his point quite clear.

"Well give me my clothes so I can give you your shirt back." Ignoring his comment about talking and went to the bathroom where he passed them to her.

He stood outside the bathroom door and put his pants on then waited for Brody to reappear. When she did he checked LaSalle was still downstairs before he pushed her back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Don't mess with me Merri, I will not let this go. We had sex and yes I do remember some of it and the more I am with you the more I remember. We can go back to yours or you can come back to the office with me but we will discuss what happened last night because drunk or not you were very much ready and willing." Pride said as he stepped up to her and made sure she got the message.

"My place, have you got clean clothes with you or do you need some?" Brody asked looking Pride up and down.

"Spare clothes in the car so straight to yours." Pride told her as he stepped up to her and brushed his lips across her forehead.

They left the bathroom and headed downstairs to say goodbye to LaSalle who had fallen asleep on the couch. Leaving him as he was they put their shoes on at the door and opened and closed it as quiet as possible so as not to wake him. Getting in the car Pride made sure to drive slower than normal as even NCIS agent could be done for drunk driving. When they arrived at Brody's house he got out the car and opened the trunk to retrieve his back, coming round he opened the door for Brody to find her half asleep. As the air hit her she woke up and climbed out staggering a little as he did. Pride grabbed her elbow to steady her before letting go once she was stood up.

Walking up the path Brody dug in her bag for her keys so she could open the door. The problem was her hand-eye coordination was off so she missed the keyhole. Pride rested his hand on top of hers to steady it and together they slotted the key in the door then opened it. As they entered the house Pride placed his bag at the foot of the stairs before waiting for Brody to shut the door and kick her shoes off.

"Where now?" Pride asked as he watched Brody wobble again.

"Actually scrap that, bed now. How you haven't felt ill before now is beyond me. You should be in the hospital the amount you drank. I swear at one point not long after we got back to Christopher's house I saw you liver pack a bag and leave." Stepping up beside her and she swayed finally coming to rest up against his side.

"I haven't felt this crap since the week Emily died and I spent the whole week drunk. I have very little memories of that week and the ones I do have I wish I could forget." Brody yawned.

"Well you go to bed and get some sleep, we can talk later when you feel better." Leading her to the foot of the stairs and watched as she started to climb.

Halfway up she saw she was on her own so turning she saw Pride watching her.

"You not coming up? You look like crap as well and could use some sleep as no one knows what time we made it to bed." Looking down at him.

Grabbing his bag he headed up the stairs dropping it outside the guest room. Standing still he watched as she walked away into her room. As she sat on the bed she saw Pride turn and reach for the door handle to the guest room.

"Dwayne will you just get in here and get to fucking bed, I am not in the mood for this pussy footing around. We had sex and we can't remember most of it so what, it doesn't change how we feel about each other. Get in here where you want to be and where I want you to be. If you don't then don't expect me to talk when we get up because I am not playing games." Undoing her dress and standing back up to let it fall to the floor.

She pulled her underwear off and stood naked before climbing into bed and pulling the covers over herself. Pride just stood and watched, what the hell was he doing?. Quickly he followed her into her bedroom and was stripped off to just his boxers before taking them off as well. Walking around the bed he climbed in and pulled the covers over himself as he felt the bed move under his weight.

"I swear I will shoot you if you don't take the hint Dwyane," Brody added as she snuggled deeper under the cover.

He took the hint alright and moved across the bed to stop spooned up against her back. Legs tangled they both let sleep claim them.


	6. Chapter 6

When Pride opened his eyes the room he was in was bathed in moonlight. As he went to lift his arm to look at the time he got it half way up before it was pulled back down.

"I only want to see what time it is," he told the women who had now wrapped her fingers around his to make sure his arm wasn't going anywhere.

"Does it matter what time it is, we're not going anywhere until morning." As Brody finally let go of Prides hand so he could move his arm.

Finally, he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 21:00. They must have needed the sleep since they had been there 9 hours. Brody shifted against his side as she cuddled up further to his chest. God, what a mess these past few day had been. Now here she was after spending hours asleep in her own bed with her body wrapped around her boss, both gloriously naked. Now that brought back memories of the night before. Slowly as the day went on more and more bits of the previous night returned to her. Well the sex part of the night had, the rest was a complete drunken haze and she wasn't really in a hurry to think about it.

"Dwayne, do you remember what we did last night at all?" Brody asked as she propped herself up against the head of the bed.

"I have remembered more and more as the day went on." As he sat up and turned to her.

"Dwayne, what we have done? Have we made a complete mess of things between us?" Looking across the bed at Pride.

"How about we get up and find some toothpaste and mouthwash and a very large amount of coffee and then we can sit and talk about what's happened and where we go from here." Reaching across the bed and taking her hand in his.

"Good plan, I have no idea what this taste in my mouth is but its vile," as she squeezed his hand and went to stand up.

Standing up Brody stretched and let out a wince as her shoulder protested. Her sling must be at Chris's place as she hadn't brought it back with her. Looking around she went to find something to cover herself up and the first thing she saw was Prides shirt. That would work just fine. For the second time that day she pulled on Prides dress shirt and did the buttons up. After rolling the sleeves up she looked across at Pride who was still sitting on the bed.

"I think I may have to let you keep that shirt, it looks so much better on you than me." As he stood up and came to stand in front of Brody.

Running his fingers along the neckline of the shirt he worked his fingers down till they stopped where the buttons were done up just on her cleavage. She looked beautiful standing in his shirt with the moonlight shining through the window casting a white glow over her. He felt his groin twitch in apperception at the site in front of him which was not good since he was still naked.

Brody noticed the slight movement in Prides groin and smiled. It had been a long time since she had been near a man to have this effect on them.

"Come on before we get a carried away. We can spend all night together if that's we what decided we want." Letting his hand fall away.

Picking his boxer shorts up they made their way to the bathroom. Brody went to the cabinet and pulled out a new toothbrush which she passed to Pride. Picking her own up she turned the tap on and got the toothpaste. After brushing their teeth they both rinsed their mouths a couple of times with mouthwash.

"How come I can still taste them hurricanes?" Brody asked looking up at Pride.

"The amount you had you will be tasting them for a month." Pride laughed as he put the toothbrush in the holder next to Brody's.

"I swear the next time Chris wants a drinking buddy he can find someone else. I am getting too old to spend the whole day hung over." Brody groaned as she leaned against Pride.

"Crap, he will call you chicken and of course you will drink him under the table again just to prove a point," Pride told Brody as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

Switching the light off they left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Going in the kitchen Brody set about making coffee while Pride hunted for food. Other than coffee it seemed Brody didn't eat much at home.

"Do you actually eat in this kitchen or does it just serve coffee?" As Pride gave up looking for food.

"Most days just coffee, I am never in long enough to think about food. That's what cafes and restaurants are for, and of course, you when I get to work," as she finished making coffee and passed Pride his cup.

Pride took a drink of his coffee and pulled a face.

"My god, do you get your coffee from the same place as Gibbs? I could stand my spoon up in this." Taking another drink of the coffee.

"I drink coffee in here, not that stuff you substitute it for with weird flavours. Coffee is coffee don't knock it. It has got me to work and through many a crisis over the years. I am sure if you dig around there is some of that stuff you and Chris drink." Indicating to the cupboards behind her.

"This will do for now, just need to adjust to it as it goes down. Let's order a take out. What do you fancy eating?" Pride asked as he pulled his phone out his pocket.

"Not pizza, I have just about got rid of the taste of the last one." Picking her coffee cup up and took a long drink.

Pride dialled for a take out as Brody grabbed plates and cutlery before placing them on the table.

"What now?" As Brody stood back from the table.

"How about we go sit in the lounge and talk before the takeout gets here." Pride suggested.

"Sure, come on," Brody said as picked her coffee cup up.

Once in the lounge they put their cups on the table and sat down on the couch. They sat close but not quite touching.

"So who's starting this little bonding session? Or we going to wait for food just like the first time we got to know each other, on saying that we did breakfast then." Brody asked.

"How about we start with last night then go wherever the convention takes us. We can bond before breakfast tomorrow." Pride said as he turned sideways.

"You really want to start there because if we do then I need to ask you a question," Brody said as she looked at Pride.

"Well spit it out then," Pride said.

"Did we use anything last night? I am still missing a few details and that seems to be one of them. If we did then this can end now but if we didn't then we got a problem." Brody told Pride as she avoided meeting his eyes.

"You mean you're not..you could get..we need to get this sorted out and soon." Pride said as he got out his phone from his pocket.

"Dwayne want are you doing? Who are you calling?" Brody asked.

"Hey it's me, I need a huge favour." Brody heard as Pride told the person on the other end of the phone the predicament they were in.

"Thanks, knew I could rely on you. See you in 10 minutes." Hanging the phone up.

"Dwayne who's coming over and who now knows about us?" She asked not sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Calm down its Loretta, we have had a few conversations these's past few days. Mostly about us, and you know how I feel about you." He said seeing her face relax at the fact it was Loretta.

"Since you brought it up how do you feel about me?" Brody asked as she brought her legs up tucking them under her as she looked over at Pride.

"Well let's just say I have wanted last night to happen for a while now. I would have preferred it if we had been sober and then we could have enjoyed it more. I have felt my feelings grow for you more as time has gone on but I never pushed anything. You are more Christopher's age than mine and you're so carefree and spontaneous as last night proved. I spoke to Loretta when all this trouble started and asked her what I could do to help you. She knew how I felt about you and has seen me around you. I want to be your friend but I wanted so much more as these past could of days have proved." Moving closer as he closed the gap between them on the couch.

"It has broken my heart to watch you in so much pain and all I could do was hold you. When you started to tell me about your past and drinking and one night stands I wanted to shove you up against a wall and show you how real sex could be with a man who cared about you and not something to relieve tension and forget the past. You have had me so worked up these past few days with your reckless attitude towards life and your future. I don't want last night to be a one of that you can chalk up with the other notches on your bed. If that's all you want then tell me now because I will leave and we can try going back to the way we were. I don't want to lose you as a friend if you don't want more from me." Reaching over and taking both her hands in his as he finished speaking.

"Well, it seems you're not the only one who wanted last night to happen but I didn't expect it to happen like that either. My problem is running as you have now found out and the reason why. I never settle for one guy, too much effort and they want to know everything. Up until I arrived here I never settled anywhere. I ran at the first sign of trouble so I expected to do the same here. After the privilege case was wrapped up I packed up ready to leave and I would have left if you hadn't stopped me. If anyone else had asked me I would probably have said no but it was you. I couldn't say no to you even then. Even when I said yes I still never expected to stay, I never expect this city or its people to work there way into my blood and make me want to stay. Chris said something back then that has stuck with me and I hope it's right. He told me this city doesn't just forget it forgives as well. I hope he is right, I don't want to forget but I do need forgiveness." Leaning forward and let Pride engulf her in his big strong arms.

"Christopher is right about this city, it will forgive but you need to forgive yourself first. Once you start to do that then you can move on and let people get close to you." Bending down and kissing her gently.

Brody let the kiss deepen and soon enough she found herself straddling Pride as his hands ran up under his shirt as he explored her back. They were interrupted by a cough in the doorway which they both recognised.

"You two are in enough trouble without any more of that. I let myself in since I got no answer when I knocked." Loretta told the slightly embarrassed couple on the couch.

"Hi Loretta can you give us a minute please, we will meet you in the kitchen.2 Closing his eyes and removing his hand from Brody's back.

"Can you move back a little please, I can't go in the kitchen at half-mast." Looking down at where Brody was sitting on him.

Brody started to laugh a little as she moved to stand up and let Pride gain control.

"Meet you in the kitchen," as she bent and kissed his cheek before walking away.

As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted with the site of Loretta making coffee. There was a glass of water on the counter with a box next to it.

"I take it after the little make-out session I just interrupted that is for you?" As Loretta nodded to the counter.

"Thanks, Loretta." Stepping up to the counter.

"Before you take it I have to ask how long since the last time you took it?" Loretta asked making eye contact with Brody.

"It has been over a month if that helps." Taking the tablet out the box and swallowing it.

"As a doctor yes as your friend no," Loretta replied.

"I take it you and Dwayne have sorted a few things out since you need that?" as she indicated the box.

"Well, the reason I need that is too much alcohol but yes Dwyane and I are working through my problems and ours together," as she went and put the box in the trash and the empty glass in the sink after drinking the water.

"Hang on, when I left Christopher's house last night Dwayne was the only sober one there. Do you mean to tell me that he had sex with you in the state you were in?" Loretta asked sounding horrified.

"Loretta he didn't stay sober after you left, by the time we all woke this morning we were all crashed out in Chris's bed. Just to clarify that one and yes it was Dwayne and not Chris, I did check since I didn't remember at first." Brody finished just as Pride walked in the kitchen.

"Ooohhhh coffee, thanks, Loretta." As Pride went and pick one of the cups of coffee up from the counter.

"So it was a good night then and got better after I left by the sound of it." Looking at Pride as she spoke.

"Yes it was a good night and it got a million times better except for the hangover of course." Coming and standing next to Brody as he slipped his spare hand into hers.

"As long as you both remember what I said to you, I will be there for both of you as long as you need me," Loretta added as she drank her coffee looking between the couple.

As the three friends stood drinking their coffee they all stood deep in thought. Loretta stood and watched as her old friend and new friend stood and leaned on each other. They looked happy in each other's presence and they seemed to fit together well. Maybe just maybe this was right for both of them. Merri could always count on Dwayne to be there and Merri understood what the job meant and how it could take control so would never expect too much from Dwayne. Yes maybe just maybe it would work.

As Brody felt herself lean towards Pride she knew this was right, it had been a long time since anything felt right. She knew it would be weird at first but it would be worth it. She needed someone to help her work on moving past what she did or didn't do on the Moultrie and finally grieve for her sister. The man beside her was just the person to do that.

They were all brought from their thoughts when the door went indicating dinner had arrived. Pride went and answered it and brought the meal through to the kitchen.

"Want to join us, Loretta, there's plenty to go round," as he placed the bag on the table.

"No thank you but thanks for the offer, I will leave you guys to work through whatever it is you need to work through. Or just skip the talking and go back to what I interrupted when I got here. On saying that at least remember to use some protection this time, I am not into delivering babies 9 months from now. Maybe in a couple of years but not yet." She finished as Pride had to stop Brody from choking on her coffee.

"Night Loretta, thanks for well you know what . See you tomorrow." Pride called out as Loretta left closing the front door behind her.

Moving to the table Pride severed dinner and they both sat to eat. As they ate Pride tried to get Brody to open up and talk about her sister and her past. At first, she seemed to be unable to string a few words together without getting lost in a quiet silence but gradually she spoke of things from her childhood. When they finished eating they cleared the table and went back to sit on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Brody asked as she slid across the couch and straddle Pride's waist.

"Well I thought we were talking about the past and how we need to move on from things that were beyond our control but it looks like someone has had enough talking for now." Sliding his hands back under his shirt and on to Brody's back.

"I am sure we can talk anytime but there are only certain times of day we can get away with doing this." Running her hands up his chest and round his neck till she linked her fingers together at the back of his neck.

"Fair point." Pride added as his finger danced over her back.

"How about we take this into the shower then my bed. I am sure we can find things to talk about later." Bending and started to place kisses along his jaw and neck then back to his face before coming to his lips.

"If you don't stop we won't make the shower of bed again," as he returned the kiss.

"Fair point." She giggled as she pulled back and stood up.

After a long shower, they were both wrapped in towels when they made it to Brody's bed.

"So where did we leave off'? Pride asked as he came to stand in front of Brody who was sat on the bed.

"Not sure but I can start here," as she slid her hands up his legs and let her finger explore Pride's legs stopping just short of his groin.

"Well that's fun for you but I want some fun with you too." Diving forward pinning Brody to the bed.

Now it was his turn to let his hands wander over Brody's body. He let the sounds she made spur him on till she was naked under him. His towel had been chucked to one side awhile ago when Brody's hand got carried away. As Pride looked down at Brody he was struck by so many different things. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things needed to be said yet he couldn't do it.

His body took over his mind and he pushed forward joining them together. After lots of moaning and groaning, they both peaked at the same time calling out each other's name.

Collapsing together they waited till they could breathe before moving again. As they lay side by side they looked at each other thinking.

"Wasn't that much more satisfying than a one night stand" as Pride reached over and ran his fingers down Brody's face.

"Yes very much so but at least with one night stands I always remember protection, unlike you," Brody told Pride before she started to laugh.

As they spooned together for the night Brody fell asleep almost instantly. Pride, on the other hand, lay awake a little longer. After being married for twenty-three years protection was not something he had ever had to think about. Yet here he was now lying in bed with a beautiful woman whom he had had sex with twice in twenty-four hours with no protection and she wasn't protected either. He would have to check if whatever Loretta gave her would cover both times as he had no idea how any of this stuff worked. As he drifted off to sleep his last thought was...

"Shit".


	7. Chapter 7

When Brody woke to the sound of her alarm she reached across expecting to feel Pride next to her but the bed was empty and cold. Sitting up she reached over and knocked the alarm off before getting out of bed. Picking up the shirt she had now decided she would wash and make Pride wear again as it was starting to lose his smell. Putting it one she looked out the window and was relieved to see Prides car still parked up, at least he hadn't left. As she left the bedroom she was on her way downstairs when she was greeted with an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she found Pride standing in boxers and an apron cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, hope you hungry. I went and bought breakfast since you had nothing but coffee in" as he placed some bacon on to a plate.

"For once I actually am, must have been the extra activity I have been doing," as she came to stand next to him.

"Need a hand with anything?" As she looked around.

"You can finish the coffee off," nodding to the coffee cups.

Walking over to the coffee maker she poured out the coffee and placed the cups on the table. Hearing the toast pop up she took it out and put it on a plate before transferring it to the table as well. She turned to see if there was anything else she could do but was stopped by Pride standing in front of her with two plates of food. After he placed them on the table he gathered her in his arms.

"Good morning again" Kissing her as he made sure to tease her lips with his tongue making her part them so he could deepen the kiss.

"I thought you cooked breakfast, didn't realise you wanted me for breakfast." Pulling back a little laughing as he pouted at being stopped.

"Well eat then I can have you for second breakfast if we have time before work." Sitting at the table and making a start on breakfast.

Sitting down she ate her breakfast, enjoying every bite as she didn't do breakfast normally. When they were both finished they fought for the shower but they both won as they shared and managed to make love before they got out. As they rushed around getting ready Pride got a call saying they had a case so they had an even big rush on getting ready. Finally, they were both ready to leave and head out the door. Grabbing bags from behind the door they set off to meet LaSalle at the scene.

After processing the scene they headed back to the office and set about sifting through evidence and crime scene photos. Loretta was doing the autopsy so everything was covered. After looking through photos and getting the results back from Loretta it turned out they had a suicide on their hands. They shifted through events and after a round or rock, paper, scissors at who got to tell the wife that the reason was an affair gone bad that he didn't want her knowing about.

When Brody and LaSalle got back from telling the wife after Brody lost and ended up telling her they found lunch ready in the kitchen.

"So you both sorted out what you want to do now?" LaSalle asked as they all sat eating lunch.

Pride and Brody looked at each other and then at LaSalle before one of them answered.

"Yes Christopher we have and it seems that the thing we both want is each other. We have no idea if it will work but it's worth a try" as he finished his meal and picked his coffee cup.

"Am happy for you both, does that mean I need a new drinking buddy or can we share her?" LaSalle asked seeing Brody laugh.

"Well as long as it's just drinking you want her for then am sure I can manage that. As long as I get to tag along, don't forget I seen the state you get into when you both start" as he looked at them both.

"The state we get into! Someone seems to have forgotten how drunk he was the other night" LaSalle said to Brody.

"Good point. So that means we have to take Loretta to keep you sober then since as soon as she left you joined in the fun" Brody pointed out to Pride.

"I am not getting into this, just eat up and drink your coffee," Pride told the two agents as they tried to stop laughing.

"Brody before I forget there's a form on your desk I need you to sign asap so I can send it off," Pride told her as he looked at her.

"Sure, I will do it after this" as she gave him a quizzical look.

When she finished her lunch Brody went and checked her desk to find a holiday form filled in just waiting for her signature. Picking the form up she went out to the courtyard to find Pride.

"What's this?" As she waved the form at Pride.

"It's a holiday form, though that was obvious" as Pride looked between the form and Brody.

"Why, where am I going?" Brody asked.

"Home" Pride replied.

"Home! No, no way. I am not going home" Brody shot back.

"Yes, we are going home. You need time to sort through things and that's a good place to start" Pride told Brody.

"We? What do you mean we?" As she came to stand right in front of Pride.

"We as in us, have a few days booked off to go home and settle a few issues," as Pride stood from the table so he came toe to toe with Brody.

"You want to come home with me! Why? There is nothing there for you." Brody asked Pride as she now looked at him trying to work out what the hell he was playing at.

"You are there and your sister is there, so I need to be there" Pride responded.

At the mention of her sister, Brody felt like she had been winded. She staggered a little and grabbed the chair to keep herself upright. Pride saw her move and was at her side with his arm around her waist.

"I got you, I won't let you fall. You need to do this to move on from the past. You can't do it on your own so we will do it together. You won't have to do anything like this again on your own. I am here and I will always be here." As he pulled her into his arms.

They stood like that till a Brody pulled away. She pulled a pen out her pocket and signed the form before she passed it to Pride.

"When we due to leave?" As Brody looked at the form in Prides hand.

"Tomorrow. Booked on a flight first thing in the morning" Pride replied as he watched Brody to make sure she was okay.

"We better hurry and wrap up here so we can pack" as Brody moved away back into the office.

Following her inside he went to his desk and finished the report he had before shutting everything down and heading upstairs to pack. Brody finished her report and packed her files away before shutting her computer down. Once she was done she sat back down at her desk and let herself get lost in thought. She knew doing this was for the best but it didn't make it any easier to do. Going home to face her past would be tough but she wanted, no needed to move on and this was the way to do it.

Pride watched her from the top of the stairs before he came down with his bags. He could see her thinking of the trip home and facing the demons that were there waiting for her. He knew she could never do this trip alone and that was why he needed to go. He needed to be there for the highs and the lows that would come from facing her past.

Walking down and up to her desk, he stopped just inside her field of vision. She looked up when she saw him and smiled. Yes, she could do this, with him by her side she could do anything. Bidding farewell to Chris they left the office and headed to her house so she could pack. Once packed the bags were put in the car ready to leave next morning.

The rest of the night was spent with Brody finally telling Pride about her parents and her family. Finally opening up and let someone in to see the real Meredith Brody underneath. When they headed to bed for an early night Pride made sure everything was ready for the early departure.

As they made love Pride made sure he showed Brody what a long-term commitment meant when he knew just where to touch her to get a response and how to get her to scream his name as she hit her peak.

As they lay together Brody finally realised that what she had been running away from all these years was the one thing she was looking for. She wanted to be loved by someone who knew her and would help her move past her sister's death. She wanted to sleep and wake in the same strong pair of arms that protected her. She wanted what she had now but she wanted more. She wanted the happy ever after and she wasn't sure if she would get it. As well as the dress and the ring she wanted the children too. She knew it was another thing to add to the list of questions that needed answering. As she fell asleep she wondered if them leaving as a couple would mean they came back as a couple if she asked him what she wanted to ask. Only time would tell.

After an early start they made good time and as the plane touched down in Brody's hometown she looked at Pride and held his hand tight like he was a lifeline. She didn't let go as they got off the pane or when they picked their bags up or even on the cab ride to Brody's parent's house. After the introductions where done Brody took Pride to her old room which they were stopping in while they stayed. Once they were in the room and they had shut the door and put their bags down she barreled into him as she wrapped herself so tightly around him he could hardly breathe.

"Hey it's okay, I still got you." Feeling her crumble in his arms.

He stood for a minute or so before working his way to the bed and lying down with her letting her yet again wrap herself so tight around him he couldn't move. He stroked her hair and placed kisses on her face as she cried into his shoulder. When she finally cried herself to sleep he held her against him just as tight until he fell asleep.

When they woke a few hours later then got up and freshened up before heading downstairs for dinner. Brody brought the subject up off Emily and her behaviour afterwards and apologised to her parents for her actions. Her parents spoke of their dismay at the time about the way she went on and how she pushed them away. How she always seemed to run away instead of facing her problems. It was a very emotionally charged evening for Brody and her parents as they all dealt with the past and how it affected the present. After lots of tears shed by Brody's parents and quite a few from Brody they bid each other goodnight and Brody's parents went to bed.

Brody wanted to sit for a bit with Pride as he held her against his side till he felt her fall asleep. Standing up he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Before tucking her into bed he removed as much of her clothes as he could without waking her too much before taking his clothes off and joining her in bed. As if some magic power was pulling her Brody moved to Pride when he got into bed and buried herself in his embrace. She slept like that all night, never moving from his arms where she felt safe.

When morning arrived she told her parent they were going to Emily grave and her parent nodded their agreement asking if she wanted them to go with her. She told them it was something she had to do on her own with Pride, explaining she needed her future with her to deal with her past. Her parents understood but gave Pride a contact number just in case they were needed. On the drive to the cemetery, Pride noticed the closer they got the quieter Brody became. When they finally arrived they sat parked for nearly fifteen minutes before she even opened the car door to get out.

As they walked towards Emily grave Pride watched out the corner of his eye to make sure Brody actually made it to the grave as they stopped several times before getting there. When they finally arrived Pride stepped back and let Brody approached on her own but stayed close enough for when the time came to catch her as she fell. Sure enough, after laying her hand on the headstone and in a whispered voice speaking to her sister her legs started to give way as the enormity of her grief hit her and she collapsed. Pride caught her and he lowered them both to the floor as the years of grief and anguish finally came pouring out. She clung to him as she let her Heart finally begin the process of letting go of the guilt and the pain she had felt since her sister's death.

What neither Pride nor Brody knew was the fact Brody's parents followed them to the cemetery to make sure their daughter was okay. When they saw her collapse they were about to intervene when they saw how quick Pride reacted and caught her. How he held her as she finally started to comes to terms with what had happened eight years ago. They came away from the cemetery knowing that their daughter was in safe hands and the man who was introduced to them as her boss was a whole lot more than that. The could see in the way he caught her and the way he held her not to mention the way he looked at her. This man if they were not mistaken would become family one day and they could live with that.

As he sat with her in the cemetery Pride wished he could take her pain away but he knew it would take time. He knew there would be days when she was her normal chipper self but there would be days when all she did was cry. He would be there for both as best as she could be. He also knew what she wanted for the future and he had to admit it was a scary prospect but as things stood what Meredith Brody wanted Meredith Brody got if he could do it. It would be on top of the bucket list of to do's when they got home. For now though, he was content to sit like this and let her grieve for her sister and the let lost years ease their way out of her system.

He knew when they left they would leave as a couple and stay as a couple. They had seen and done too much in these past few days to have it any other way.


End file.
